Tabú
by diosapagana
Summary: Deliciosamente prohibida, peligrosamente deseable, inevitablemente atrayente, era la mejor forma de describir mi relación con ella, pero al final de todo nunca la obtendría porque no dejare que ella viva este amor tabú.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Deliciosamente prohibida, peligrosamente deseable, inevitablemente atrayente, era la mejor forma de describir mi relación con ella, pero al final de todo nunca la obtendría porque no dejare que ella viva este amor tabú.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, en cambio todas las fantasías, perversiones, diálogos inteligentes y humor provocativo son de mi propiedad, así también esta maravillosa historia de amor. **

**Sin más, Besos Vampíricos (donde los deseen), Priscila. **

**Pd: pasen por esta dirección a ver la tapa del libro (ya se, ya sé, que molesta ésta chica, pero a mí me gusta jugar a la escritora con todos los detalles)**

**http : // www . fotolog . com / diosa _ pagana / 55842099**

* * *

"Si me amas… ¿Por qué no me lo haces saber?"

Cold Play, Violet Hills.

Capitulo 1: Demencia

"_Es imposible"_ Trate de auto convencerme, de nuevo. _"Está mal, ella está prohibida"_, pero cómo puedes seguir batallando cuando tu mente, cuerpo y alma están en tu contra. Mire sus ojos chocolate y trate de hacer todo lo posible para evitar tirarme encima de ella como animal en celo. _"No mires sus labios… ¡No los mires!... Pero se ven tan suaves y carnosos… ¡mierda!"_ grite mentalmente. Recordaba el sabor de sus labios húmedos que se abrieron lentamente y volvieron hacia mí haciéndome sentir sediento. Trague con gran dificultad. Ella al escuchar el peculiar sonido me prestó toda su atención.

-¿Estás bien Edward?- pregunto poniendo su pequeña mano en mi pierna haciendo que su simple toque me enviara una descarga eléctrica.

-Claro que si Bells, no te preocupes. –dije con mi mejor intento de voz socarrona aunque vi que no la convencí completamente. En realidad, qué quería que le dijera: _"Mira Bella, no puedo olvidar que te deseo con tanta fuerza que si quisiera podría arrancar tu ropa solo con la mente"_, no, no podía; o mejor aún, _"aun recuerdo cuando te bese contra esa pared en tu cumpleaños número quince y como se sentían tus pechos contra mis manos"_; o mi favorita, _"te amo y odio al destino porque eres mi prima y estas prohibida"_

-No te creo. –dijo con su rostro suspicaz. _"¿Por qué ella podía leerme de esa manera?"_, parecía que fuera a propósito que ella fuera tan perfecta para mí y nunca la podría tener. -¿aún quieres comer helado?

-Sí, hace mucho calor Bella y no hagas preguntas idiotas. –Contesté malhumorado, mientras me restregaba los dedos contra el puente de mi nariz.

-Si te vas a comportar así estos dos meses de vacaciones hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras –se levanto de la silla de la plaza tratando de huir de mí. ¿Por qué la dañaba de esa manera?. Yo sabía cuánto ella me estimaba, ella siempre me lo había dicho, _"te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho"_, y me abrazaba para romper completamente mis defensas. Corrí detrás de ella y corte su intento de fuga cuando tome su brazo y la tiré hacia mí, y cuando la tuve allí atrapada entre mis brazos, ella levanto su rostro y me perdí en su mirada, sus labios volvieron a abrirse lentamente haciendo que su dulce aliento me golpeara directamente, narcotizándome, parecía una invitación directa a sus labios, una invitación que tendría que rechazar.

-Perdóname, pero tú sabes que ser un idiota es parte de mi encanto. –dije y hice mi clásica sonrisa torcida que sabía que ella no podía resistir.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-me pregunto un con hilo de voz. Cerró sus ojos cortando su lazo de conexión y volvió a mirarme, sus ojos que se encontraban algo turbios volvieron a brillar con humor. –Suéltame que hace calor, y si me retienes así sufriré una combustión espontánea– inquirió con un reflejo de deseo en su voz… ¿deseo?... _"Edward Cullen deja de ver lo que no existe, ella no te desea"_. Pero cuánto me gustaría que fuera así. Retiré mis brazos que la tenían atrapada en un férreo abrazo –ahora para compensarme tendrás que pagar –se dio vuelta y desde su hombro me saco la lengua y empezó a correr hacia la heladería. ¿Por qué corría si sabía que con su suerte se caería y terminaría todo el verano enyesada? ¿Y perderme el del placer de verla en bikini?... ¡No señor!

No necesite mucho tiempo para alcanzarla, por algo era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Aunque ver su cuerpo en movimiento era algo encantador, como sus largos cabellos danzaban con cada uno de sus pasos. En menos de lo esperado estábamos entrando en la heladería, ella estaba tan agitada que doblo su cuerpo apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-Paga. –dijo con la voz entrecortada señalando el cajero.

-¿Quieres un vaso individual o prefieres que compremos un medio kilo y lo comemos entre los dos?-pregunte mientras sacaba mi billetera de la parte de atrás de mi pantalón.

-Nada de eso. –Dijo y levanto el rostro haciendo que su errática respiración moviera con mucha fuerza sus pechos visibles a través de esa remera roja escotada -yo quiero comer en cucurucho, el helado en vasito es para remilgosos.

-Está bien, un cucurucho para la niña. –dije con voz cargada de ironía al cajero dándole a atender que solo los niños pequeños comen el helado así. –Y para el remilgoso-complete señalándome, ganándome su hermosa carcajada- un cuarto de helado en vasito.

Entregue el billete, me dio el ticket, y como siempre acerté los sabores que pediría; chocolate con pasas, fresas con chispas de chocolate y limón. Como siempre yo pedí mis sabores preferidos vainilla, chocolate y frutilla, ganándome como siempre la mejor cara de resignación de Bella.

-No sé por qué pides vainilla, es tan insulsa. Para lo caro que pagamos el helado podrías haber elegido algo mejor. –siempre ella me peleaba con lo mismo, era casi como un rito o algo así.

-La vainilla no es insulsa, es extravagante –Dije con convicción, algo en mi vida tenía que serlo, aunque sólo sea mi gusto en helados- y me gusta. No sé por qué me críticas tanto, ¿limón?-hice el gesto como si estuviera loca.

-El limón es delicioso, acido y dulce -y mordió levemente su labio inferior dándome ganas de besarla- y corta cualquier sabor, solo lo puedes sentir a él, solo sientes el limón y nada más. Se te parece bastante.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-pregunte con tono burlón.

-Tómalo como quieras. –me contesto mostrándose desdeñosa aunque yo deje de prestarle atención a todo cuando abrió su boca y con su lengua recorrió la unión entre el cucurucho y el helado ya que este empezaba a derretirse. Millones de imágenes corrieron por mi mente en ese momento, _"¿por qué todo con ella tenía que volverse tan erótico?"_. Parecía que no lo podía evitar, era algo tan natural en ella. Con otro movimiento rápido deslizo su lengua por el helado poniendo una terrible cara de placer y haciendo que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios. _"¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podría resistir estos dos meses de vacaciones, si con solo verla comer un helado tenía una erección más dura que una piedra?"_ -esta delicioso. –dijo y se lamio su labio superior sacando los resto de helado que había en el, haciéndome sentir envidia de su lengua por que la mía quería hacer ese trabajo. -¿Cómo está el tuyo?

-¿El mío? – dije algo confundido tratando de dejar de imaginarme remplazar mi pene por el helado, haciendo ella lo comiera con la misma devoción. _"¡Saca esas imágenes de tu cabeza! ¡No sucederán!"_. Volvió a lamer el helado desde la base hasta la punta consiguiendo que un fuerte escalofrió me recorra toda la columna vertebral. Baje mis ojos y vi mi helado intacto, hundí mi cucharita y tome una gran parte. Estaba a punto de tragar y tuve la genial idea de mirarla; me ahogue cuando vi que volvía la lamer el helado desde la base hasta la punta, para después abrir su boca e introducir casi la mitad del helado en ella con un movimiento rápido y seguro, por consecuencia empecé a toser como un poseso, ella se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal y me pego con suave palmadas en la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por mirón. –me reto mientras me seguía golpeando. Yo ante su acotación empecé a toser con más fuerza, _"¿Se había dado cuenta de la forma en que la estaba mirando?"_

-¿Mirón?-pregunte con voz ronca aún tosiendo.

-Sí, mirón. –Dijo con indignación- vi como le miraste los pechos a ese par de rameras baratas que acaban de pasar, ¡por dios!, si casi hacían topless de lo grande que eran sus escotes.

Parecía celosa… Sí, estaba celosa. Podía notarlo porque era la misma mirada que me daba siempre que miraba a una chica o hacia un comentario vulgar acerca de una mujer; no era simple indignación, eran celos, y al comprenderlo una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro.

-No te rías de mi Cullen, -me dijo alejándose de mi- ¿por qué no te moriste atragantado?

Con un rápido movimiento me pare y empecé a seguirla.

-Por que te hubieras perdido mi deliciosa compañía.

-¡Bah!-dijo y siguió comiendo su helado.

Llevábamos caminado casi dos cuadras sin hablarnos cuando pasamos por una reparación que se estaba haciendo en la calle, el trajinar de las máquinas rompía el silencio de la tarde y un grupo de casi diez hombres transpirando por el calor infernal que emanaba el sol y el pavimento llamaba la atención de los transeúntes. Yo iba enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos cuando un grito me despertó de mi letargo mental.

-¡Mamacita, cómo comes ese helado!- grito un hombre de alrededor de veinte años con su pecho completamente descubierto. -¿no te gustaría lamer otra cosa? -preguntó aún a voz en grito ganándose la carcajada de sus compañeros y mi más profundo odio.

Solo esperaba que Bella siguiera caminando haciendo oídos sordos al comentario aunque lamentablemente para mí no fue así. Se dio media vuelta para mirar al que le había gritado, dio una gran y lenta lamida a su helado haciendo que todos los obreros temblaran lentamente ante la imagen que imponía, trago y le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No gracias, -dijo con voz completamente serena- dudo que lo que me puedas ofrecer sea tan dulce como esto –y sin más dio otra lamida rápida haciendo que esa jauría de hombres excitados casi se le tiraran encima. Yo estaba completamente congelado, _"¿cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Ella quería que me terminara peleando contra esos diez hombres para evitar que la violaran? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?"_

Giró de nuevo y siguió caminando como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, haciendo que sus caderas tomaran un sensual movimiento de péndulo, yo estaba a punto de gritarle por lo sucedido.

-¡Bella!-grite indignado.

-¿Sí?- me pregunto con su mejor sonrisa burlona, haciendo un movimiento brusco cuando la tome del brazo consiguiendo que unas gotas del helado que estaba comiendo cayeran en su escote deslizando lentamente por el medio de sus pechos. – ¡Dios Edward, mira lo que has hecho!

Y sin permitirme decir nada más metió un dedo en su escote haciendo el camino inverso de la gota y para luego terminar chupándose el dedo índice. Todas la ideas que corrieron por mi mente al ver esas gotas me habían dejado paralizado, me imagine lamiendo lentamente por su escote, sacando todo resquicio de helado para después morderle con pasión una de sus maravillosamente grandes tetas, y luego lamerle sus dulces pezones, _"concéntrate"_, me grite mentalmente, _"porque sino el que va a terminar violándola serás tú"_, y no sé porque no me pareció tan mala idea. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mirarla con mi peor cara de odio.

-¿Qué pretendías con ese jueguito estúpido?-pregunte a voz en grito.

-¡Estoy cansada de que me griten cosas y que yo me tenga que quedar callada! -me espeto con sus ojos desbordantes de furia- ¡estoy harta de los hombres prepotentes que no saben más que gritar guarradas y creerse los machos del siglo, pero no tienen los pantalones de hacer lo que realmente quieren!

-¿Y qué querías que hicieran? ¿¡Qué te violaran!?-grite con más fuerza- felicitaciones porque eso es lo que casi consigues.

-¡Los quería dejar mudos y eso fue lo que logré! –Y hizo un movimiento con su brazo- ¡ahora suéltame que no eres mi novio para ponerte así!

Y lo que me dijo fue aun peor que si me hubiese insultado, me dolió en lo más profundo del corazón porque lo único que quería de ella era precisamente eso, ser su novio, su pareja, su alma gemela, quería ser su todo pero no podía. Solté su brazo y me di vuelta en la dirección contraria, estaba a punto de largarme a llorar, _"¡maldición, pareces un marica!"_ me insulte, pero eso era lo que realmente quería. Quería llorar porque todo estaba en mi contra, deseaba amarla y protegerla de todo peligro pero no podía, quería reclamar todos mis derechos sobre ella pero me condenaría en el infierno por ello.

-¡Edward! –La sentí llamándome -¡Edward, espera!

Y sentí sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y sus pechos contra mi espalda, suspire porque su contacto era tan dulce, tan tierno.

-Lo siento. –Dijo con voz suave haciendo que su aliento me golpeara la nuca haciéndome sentir un leve cosquilleo-No te enojes, me dejé llevar por mi mal genio, eso fue todo -hizo una leve pausa y su voz se volvió aun más dulce- Me gusta que me quieras y me protejas –y sus últimas palabras fueron un golpe de gracia. _"¿Qué quería que dijera ante eso? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que yo no la quería sino que la amaba, y que todo lo que hacía era en conciencia de ello?"_

-Está bien. –dije tratando de encontrar mi voz. –no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres que termine en el hospital atendido por Carlisle por pelear contra diez obreros cachondos.

Y su risa hizo que vibrara su cuerpo y yo lo sintiera, cada célula de mi piel reacción ante el movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Estar cachondos es quedarse corto. –Dijo con su clásica voz irónica- aunque como dice el dicho si vienen a violarte relájate y goza.

-Eso no es gracioso Bella. –dije con mi mejor voz enojada.

-Claro que lo es. Si fuera al revés y fueran todas mujeres las que intentaran aprovecharse de ti, ¿qué querrías que hiciera?-me pregunto en forma retorica.

"_Que te unieras al grupo"_ contesto mi mente con rapidez viendo a Bella como una guerrera amazona peleando con un grupo de mujeres por el derecho de poseerme.

-Que protegieras mi virginidad. –dije tratando de contener la risa.

-Edward se serio, no sé qué parte de ti te haya quedado "virgen" cuando tienes más experiencia que una prostituta barata. –y su voz se volvió dura de golpe, otra vez sentí la cadencia de sus celos, y mi humor no dejo de mejorar.

-Me hieres en lo más profundo con tus palabras primita - y gire mi cuerpo para poder verla a sus ojos –hay mucha pureza en mi esperando ser arrebatada.

Y su respiración se volvió agitada y tempestuosa haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran con mucha rapidez, soltó el agarre y haciéndome sentir vacio.

-Si tú lo dices, creo que tendré que creerte. Ahora vamos a casa que quiero estar en un lugar con aire acondicionado para variar.

Y tomamos el camino hacia su casa. Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

-¿Ma? ¿Pa? -grito a toda voz- parece que estamos solos. –y me regalo una sonrisa tan suave mientras levantaba sus cabellos con su mano para apartar el calor de su cuello, recordándome lo largo y estilizado que era, mientras alguno mechones rebeldes escapaban haciendo que le hicieran cosquillas y arqueara levente sus hombros. Recordé cómo se sintió mi mano al enredarse en sus sedosos cabellos cuando la bese, a veces los recuerdo parecen tan lejanos y a veces tan cercanos. -¿en qué piensas?

-En que me gustaría darme una ducha. –mentí

-Ahh, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-pregunto con voz serena mientras sus ojos se volvían el más caliente de los chocolates y mi corazón tomaba un ritmo completamente caótico.

-¿Me vas a lavar la espalda? –pregunte para quitarme de mi cabeza todas las ideas perversas que se me venían en mente, seguro ella tenía otras intenciones.

-No, Edward. –y me dio su cara de pocos amigos- era si querías ayuda para desempacar.

-Ahh, que aburrido. –Dije tratando de quitarle importancia.- Pensé que realmente me ibas a tratar como un huésped.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te haga? -hizo esa pregunta y la dejo en suspenso mientras yo respiraba con dificultad- o sea, ¿cómo debería tratar a un huésped?

-Todo depende del huésped mi querida Bella. –Le contesté mientras elevaba su mentón con una suave caricia de mi mano- yo creo que como mínimo me tendrías que dar un masaje en la espalda.

-No, la ultima vez dejamos todas la sabanas manchadas de aceite de bebe y a Esme casi le da un infarto, así que mejor no invoquemos la ira de los dioses antes de tiempo.

-Pero se sentía tan bien –Teniendo un leve escalofrió al rememorar sus manos calientes contra mi piel acariciando con fuerza cada uno de mis músculos-vamos Bells, por lo viejos tiempos. –y le giñe un ojo hundiéndome también en el infierno.

-Pero tengo las manos ásperas. –Se quejo - siente – y sin poder decir nada para evitarlo metió sus manos a través de la remera sudada. Empezó a tocarme los abdominales de forma lenta pero segura, haciendo que cada fibra de mi piel tomara en cuenta su tacto, y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y exclamar un breve gemido, sus manos se sentían como la suave seda mientras sus finos dedos dejaban grabados en mi piel hermosos dibujos sin un patrón definido.

-No están ásperas. –dije con mi voz ronca llena de deseo y me di cuenta que tenía que detenerla, dos segundo más de su contacto y terminaría en sofá desnuda y conmigo encima. Quite sus manos que estaban sobre mi piel y tuve que aplicar tanta fuerza como si quisiera despegar dos imanes fuertes, la atracción entre nosotros parecía inevitable. –pero yo dije espalda, no abdominales.

-Era una demostración y además parecía que lo estabas disfrutando. –me miro enojada y yo quise ignorar el porqué. –ahora me tengo que ir a lavar las manos porque estas todo sudado.

Y se dirigió a la cocina dejándome parado ahí en el pasillo, me apoye contra una de las paredes y trate de tranquilizarme. Respire lento mientras escuchaba el sonido del grifo abriéndose y del agua golpeando el lavabo de metal, tenía que huir de allí antes que dijera otra cosa estúpida haciendo que ella me terminara tocando, parecía que todas las advertencias mentales que me había hecho antes de llegar aquí se perdieron al bajar del avión. Me había dicho: _"no te tientes sin necesidad, evita que te toque y tocarla"_ pero cómo puedo detenerle cuando parecía que el lugar exacto de sus manos era contra mi piel y lo peor es que siempre tuvimos una relación muy física en el sentido de caricias, abrazos y besos fraternales; ¿cómo cortar con casi quince años de ese tipo de cercanía sin dañarla?, ya que siempre que cortaba nuestro contacto ella se molestaba. Tenía que hacerlo, _"aunque del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho"_ me advirtió mi mente.

Me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes que era mi habitación en este lugar cada vez que venía de vacaciones de invierno o verano. Yo tenía una gran parte de mí aquí y la parte más importante estaba allí en la cocina. Mire las maletas que estaban sobre la cama y di un largo suspiro porque solo me quedaría aquí por dos meses mientras buscaba un departamento para alquilar cuando estuviera en la universidad y ella estaría conmigo porque los dos íbamos a estudiar la misma carrera, medicina igual que su padre Carlisle. La vería casi todos los días y me torturaría con verla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella. Sentí dos golpes sobre la puerta.

-¿Estás vestido?-pregunto Bella mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

-Sí, pero si quieres lo arreglo en un minuto. –respondí rápidamente ganándome mis propias ganas de patearme a mí mismo, tendría que empezar a censurarme a su lado o me tendría que ir en menos de una semana.

-Muy gracioso. –me contesto mientras entraba en la habitación y se acostaba en mi cama, en la única parte que no estaban mis maletas –llamó Alice.

-¿Y qué quería el pequeño duende?

- Quería invitarnos a ir a bailar mañana a un lugar nuevo.

-No, Bella no. –Dije negando también con mi cabeza- la última vez casi terminamos presos por ir a un lugar que era una pantalla de venta de drogas.

-¿Y qué sabia ella? -me pregunto defendiéndola. –a ti te pareció un muy buen lugar, hasta tuve que obligarte de separarte de cinco prostitutas para poder huir de allí.

-Que no eran prostitutas. –dije completamente indignado.

- Claro que lo eran, -se levanto en parte apoyándose en sus codos y me miro con cara de pocos amigos – solo que no dejaste que te dijeran la cifra.

- Eran todas estudiantes. –trate de defenderme y a esas chicas que se me tiraron encima porque estaba tan borracho por ver a Bella besando a Jasper.

- Sí, claro... -dijo con sarcasmo- en el arte de la felación.

-¿En serio?, no sabía que era un arte. –dije con una sonrisa tratando de cortar la tensión.

-Claro que lo es, si dieran titulo por eso yo ya tendría un Máster –dijo acostándose de nuevo para mi suerte, porque otra vez sus palabras volvían a herirme. Sabia cuán buena era, Jasper no dejaba de decirlo cuando estaba tan borracho que ni se acordaba como se llamaba. Pero el maldito no podía olvidar cómo se sentía la dulce boca de ella en cada parte de su cuerpo y lo peor era que yo al ser el mejor amigo de él tenía que escuchar cada travesura sexual con ella, cada narración de cómo ella lo perseguía por toda la casa para bajarle los pantalones y chupársela hasta dejarlo seco. Eso sí que era el infierno, en esos momentos hubiera preferido que me arrancaran las uñas con tenazas a tener que seguir escuchándolo.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. –dije con voz fría. –si no tienes nada más que decirme quiero darme un baño y desempacar.

-¿Estás enojado por algo?-pregunto al sentir el sonido de mi voz y volvió a levantarse para mirarme.

-No estoy enojado, solo cansado. –mentí.

-Está bien, pero cuando quieras realmente contarme lo que te pasa últimamente sabes que puedes contar conmigo, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?-dijo con voz serena mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba hacia mí tomando mi mano.

-No me sucede nada Bells –mentí de nuevo de forma descarada- pero gracias por la oferta.

Ella se me quedo mirando directamente a los ojos estudiándolos por varios minutos y sus ojos se enturbiaron un poco.

-Estas enamorado de alguien. –su voz fue un susurro lleno de dolor, y yo me quede congelado. Qué quería que le dijera; _"si Bella, estoy enamorado de ti"_ y la estrechara en mis brazos para después comerle la boca a besos, no podía y nunca lo haría. Pero mi silencio fue peor que las palabras ya que su dolor no dejo de crecer.- pensé que cuando sucediera me lo contarías, pensé que además de parientes éramos amigos.

-No estoy enamorado de nadie.

-Claro que sí. –y empezó a llorar. –tú sabes que no puedes mentirme, estas enamorado de alguien y no me lo quieres decir, es alguien que conozco, ¿verdad?, es Alice o Rose o alguna de mis compañeras de colegio. ¿Quién es Edward? ¡Dime!- me exigió con la voz completamente estrangulada.

La abrace y la retuve allí atrapada en mis brazos mientras lloraba de forma descontrolada.

-No estoy enamorado de ninguna mujer. - _"Salvo de ti"_ complete mentalmente para que la mentira tuviera peso y ella me creyera – por favor dejar de llorar. –suplique mientras la estrechaba más hacia mí y enterraba mis dedos en sus cabellos sedosos aspirando su dulce olor a fresas que emanaba de ellos. Cada una de sus curvas se acoplaba a mí como si mi cuerpo fuera el único lugar donde estaría cómoda.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con voz titubeante.

-Por supuesto, cuando este enamorado no dejare de tenerla atrapada entre mis brazos.

Se aparto de mí y se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento-dijo e intento mostrar una sonrisa aunque quedo en mueca. –me parece que estoy teniendo los efectos de síndrome pre menstrual. –y largo una carcajada titubeante por el llanto.

-¿Te olvidaste tomar la pastillita azul hoy?-pregunte con una sonrisa mientras secaba los restos de lagrimas con mi mano en una suave caricia.

-La tome, pero parece que no me hizo efecto. –me respondió con voz más serena-tal vez me deberías prestar alguna de las tuyas.

-Sabes que mi caso de demencia no se puede comparar con el tuyo, yo estoy loco de atar, pero tú solo eres una loca linda. – y le di una última caricia con la punta de mis dedos y ella entorno el rostro y me sonrió.

-Gracias. Te dejo, solo así te acomodas.

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, me di media vuelta y me tire en la cama donde hacia segundos había estado acostada, un gran suspiro escapó de mi pecho. _"¿que tendré que hacer ahora?"_ ,me pregunte, _"hagamos un revisión de los hechos: con solo cuatro horas a su lado tuvo tres intentos de violación dos por mi y otro por un grupo de diez obreros, quince momentos en que quise comerle la boca a besos, seis abrazos, un masaje en mis abdominales, un gemido de ella y uno mío, una erección, dos momentos en que me partió el corazón y dos momentos en que ella con simples palabras lo curo, un intento de llanto mío y un llanto de ella, y un momento en que casi muero ahogado, seis momentos en que casi le confieso que la amo, dos instantes en que quise asesinar a mi mejor amigo y por ultimo dos momentos en que ella se mostro celosa por mi"_. Emití otro suspiro aun más largo que el anterior, mi vida sin duda estaba dada vuelta y solo quedaban aproximadamente 1436 horas en que tenía que evitar todo lo anterior para que ella tuviera una vida normal y yo terminara definitivamente con mi corazón hecho añicos.

Me levante y me desprendí de cada unas de mis prendas quedándome completamente desnudo, mire al gran espejo que había en el ropero y mire mi cuerpo tratando de ser objetivo; tenía abdominales bien definidos, nada exagerados pero marcados, brazos y piernas también marcadas por el ejercicio y un caja aceptable no era un grandulón con mi amigo Emmet pero no era un enclenque tampoco, mire mis ojos verdes y vi que estaban aun algo brillosos y solo tomaban ese brillo cada vez que estaba aquí, mire mi rostro y me vi apuesto, y según lo que me habían dicho mi cabello cobrizo y desordenado era digno de imitación y suspiros. Cerré mis ojos. Muchas mujeres me habían dicho cuan atractivo era, es más, yo lo sabía y lo usaba para conquistarlas. No sé cuántas chicas cayeron en mi cama solo para poder olvidarme a ella, siempre caía por lo mismo, pequeñas similitudes que al final no se le parecían en nada. _"No hay dos Bellas en este mundo y si las hubiera querría tenerlas a las dos"_. No podía usar ningunas de mis técnicas con ella, la última vez que las use termine con el corazón roto y a punto de perderla para siempre, no podía volver a arriesgarme, prefería un millón de veces quedarme a su lado como su amigo que intentarlo una vez más, fallar y nunca más verla. Que mierda era el destino porque sin duda el mío era bien mierda.

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de Tabú, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Patty, mi hermosa y encantadora Leah, o Beta como quieran llamarlo, por su comentarios vivaces a esta historia y su trabajo en la corrección de mis errores, si se entiende todo lo escrito es por su causa y si no es por mi culpa, ajajaja. Por otro lado también quiero agradecer a mi vieja, Susanita, que soportó y soporta mi enferma obsesión con la saga Crepúsculo y que gracias a ello aun no me echó de casa, y a mi compañera de trabajo Marta, por bancarme tantas horas de colgada en internet, convirtiendo mi presencia en el trabajo casi autista y hasta fantasmal. Y por último a mi maravillosa cabecita loca, que necesita esta distracción, rodeada de seres hermosos que creen en el amor. **

**Así que no sean malvadas y dejen sus rewiews para enterarme que piensan de mi historia, aunque les comentare un pequeño secreto, aunque sean 3 mis lectoras o ninguna al final yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que esté completamente narrada, así que cuantas más seamos más divertido será. **

**Un beso provocativo y con sabor a mate. Priscila. **


	3. Algo del pasado

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, en cambio todas las fantasías, perversiones, diálogos inteligentes y humor provocativo son de mi propiedad, así también esta maravillosa historia de amor. **

**Sin más, Besos Vampíricos (donde los deseen), Priscila. **

**Capitulo 2: Algo del pasado**

Flash Back

-Vamos Bells, baila con tu primo- dije para quitarle de la mano el quinto vaso de tequila.

-Espera, espera. –y con rapidez lamio su mano en la que había puesto la sal, bebió la medida de tequila haciendo un gesto como si en la garganta tuviera fuego, y por último mordió la rodaja de limón sacándole todo su jugo. –¡ya está!.

Ella tiro de mi brazo y me llevo a la pista, pego mi cuerpo al suyo, puso mis manos en su caderas haciendo que con cada movimiento de ella tuviera que tomar en cuenta cada parte de su cuerpo. La canción cambio volviéndose más encendida y ella se dejo llevar, incendiándome a mí con cada rose. Ella cantaba -casi gritando- la canción del moda de cómo debías hacerle el amor a tu pareja y las instrucciones eran bastante claras; la mujer por delante y el hombre por detrás, toma sus caderas, deja que ella baje meneando y luego suba sensualmente, has que lo sienta hasta hacerla gemir, y como siempre, ella tomo la canción al pie de la letra. Creí que estaba completamente controlado hasta que ella empezó a menear sus caderas torturándome con sus lentos movimientos circulares hacia abajo haciendo que mi erección apareciera sin poder evitarlo, y ella al sentirlo, apretó un poco más sus hermosas nalgas a mi miembro erecto y me miro mordiendo su labio inferior con sus ojos emanando necesidad. Afiancé mi agarre para que sintiera aún más lo que me estaba provocando, se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo sosteniéndose de mi piernas, y mis manos al quedar donde estaba ella, recorrieron su pequeña cintura hasta casi tener sus pechos en mis manos, cuando estaba a punto de apretárselos, ella volvió a subir de manera lenta pegando su apetecible culo de nuevo contra mi erección. El momento culminante había llegado, tenía que hacerla gemir así que tomando de nuevo posesión de sus caderas hice que lo sintiera, ella en respuesta arqueo la espalda haciendo que su pecho se elevara, dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-Edward-dijo con un gemido tan intenso como si en ese momento estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Estaba a punto de darla vuelta y besarla hasta que le sangraran los labios, pero el momento fue cortado por el duende del mal.

-¡Bella felizzzzz quince!. – grito la pequeña Alice completamente borracha. Estaba bailando con dos chicos a la vez mientras las luces del bar se encendían y apagaban, se despego de los chicos pero antes le lamio la boca a cada uno. –rico...- y se acerco a nosotros con la gracilidad de una bailarina con mucho alcohol en su sistema, tanto que noquearía hasta un alcohólico empedernido. –vamos Bells, tienes que mantener la tradición de quince tragos.

-Alice creo que ya bebió demasiado. –dije yo mientras trataba de retener a Bella y la duende tiraba de su mano.

-No te metas Cullen. –Y me miro con cara de pendenciera - esssta es su noche y ella merece beber, ¿no Bells?

-¡Claro que sí!-grito Bella y se desprendió de mis manos. Se dio vuelta y vi que su deseo no había disminuido porque al mirarme lamio su labio superior de forma lenta para después morder su labio inferior.- gracias por bailar conmigo. –y cuando se giro apropósito hizo que su mano toca mi erección que estaba apretada en mi Jeans. –gracias.

Y me dejo allí en la pista de baile más excitado de lo que estado en toda mi vida, aparecieron de la nada tres chicas que empezaron a tocarme, haciéndome propuestas en mi oído como salir los cuatro de allí y hacer una fiesta privada para después lamer mi cuello y apretar la erección que tenia con manos avariciosas. Pero la única cosa que haría esta noche, sería meter a esa hermosa morena de ojos chocolate en mi cama y hacerla gemir otra vez mi nombre. Así que me desprendí de las golfas para ir en busca de mi verdadera presa, pero cuando llegue a la barra casi me da un infarto porque vi al amor de mi vida con mi mejor amigo encima, quien le estaba devorando la boca, esa boca que me pertenecía. Los celos se encendieron en mi como nafta ante un fosforo, vi como ella trataba de quitárselo de encima así que empecé a verlo todo rojo. En menos de tres zancadas quede enfrente de ellos, agarrando a Jasper -alias Judas- del hombro, lo tire hacia atrás haciendo que se cayera de espalda contra el suelo. Tome a Bella de la mano y la saque de allí. No me importaba que ella tratara de resistirse, ella no se iba a quedar aquí ni un minuto más. Cuando salimos a la fría noche yo estaba aún enloquecido.

-¡Me puedes explicar que sucedió allí!-grite como un desaforado.

-Alice me dijo que era tradición en tu cumpleaños besar al que te regala un trago-me dijo mientras traba de arreglarse el labial que se le había extendido por el apasionado beso.

-¡¿Y tú haces todo lo que te dice ella?!- volví a gritarle con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones ya que los celos aún ardían ante mí.

-¡El culpable es tu amigo! ¡Cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla giro la cara y me beso en la boca, trate de quitármelo de encima pero no podía! –ahora ella me estaba gritando a mí. Y se dio vuelta como si fuera a irse sola en plena noche, y vestida con esa hermosa remera azul que mostraba un profundo escote y un par de ajustados jeans.

-¡No puedes irte!-volví a gritarle para retenerla del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Edward!-mientras trataba de tironear de su brazo y la idea de que quería separarse de mí para volver al lado de Jasper me cegó, esos labios eran míos y por fin reclamaría mis derechos sobre ellos.

-Nunca. – y con fuerza la tire sobre la oscura pared del callejón al lado del bar encerrándola entre mis brazos. Di un rugido exasperado como una bestia en celo y levante su rostro para besarla, pero el poco dominio que tenia sobre mi se fue al mismísimo demonio cuando pose mis labios sobre los suyos, el fuego me envolvió como una llamarada, la seda de sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con precisión milimétrica, enterré una de mis manos en su cabellera mientras con la otra la apretaba más a mí para que sintiera la erección que volvió a aparecer con tanta dureza que casi dolía. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido y sus labios se abrieron en una deliciosa derrota, su aliento a duraznos y alcohol se me volvió casi adictivo, así que mi lengua exploro toda su dulzura mientras la suya jugaba en mí boca con un juego propio pero algo parecido. Nunca una boca me supo tan dulce como la de ella en ese momento, nunca una mujer con solo besarme me hizo ansiar desgarrarle la ropa y hacerle el amor como un desaforado, solo me aparte un poco para dejarla respirar, quince minutos, a solo quince minutos de besarla sentía que por mis venas corría lava ardiendo, sus manos fueron las primeras en aventurarse ya que con cierta desesperación separo mi camisa de mis jeans para poder tocar la piel de mi espalda, yo ataque su cuello de forma violenta sintiendo como el frenético pulso de su yugarla golpeaba mi lengua y sentí unos endemoniados deseos de morderla, convirtiéndome así en un maldito vampiro. Termine asiéndolo pero con delicadeza aunque no había nada delicado en mí. Las descargas eléctricas que me enviaba su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo en contacto me mostraba su deseo, ¡y mierda que si me estaba deseando!. Tomó de mis cabellos tirando con fuerza y desesperación para separar mi cara de su cuello para chocar sus labios contra los míos, devorándome con urgencia, mordió mis labios para después introducir su lengua arrasando completamente mi boca haciendo parecer que quería robar mi alma con ese beso pero lo que ella nunca entendió era que mi alma ya era suya. Tenía que demostrárselo, hacérselo sentir así que mi mano se desprendió de sus cabellos para recorrer su sedosa piel para llegar a su hermoso escote y con dedos trémulos toque su pecho haciendo que los dos gimiéramos al mismo tiempo en la boca del otro. Sentí su pezón erguido y empecé a torturarlo encerrándolo entre mis dedos, alternando giros circulares alrededor de su areola y su pezón haciéndola temblar como una hoja. La quería toda, toda para mí y solo para mí. Mi decencia se perdió en las llamas de los celos y la necesidad, en ese momento olvide todo, olvide que debería detenerme, que no debía ir mas allá de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento ya que solo lo que estaba haciendo me condenaría al infierno - ¿pero como resistir al pecado más dulce? - tendría que ser un santo y aún así creo que no podría resistirme, no era mi culpa ni tampoco la de ella, era este jodido destino que nos había cagado la vida. Ella era mi todo, y nunca la podría tener, y la desesperación corrió por mi mente con ese pensamiento, la tendría, la tendría y nunca la dejaría escapar de mí, la haría mi prisionera y yo sería su perverso carcelero, la encerraría en un cuarto para hacerle el amor hasta que las horas y la realidad perdieran su sentido.

Quería tocarla, estar seguro que mi infierno era igual al suyo, quería saber si ella estaba húmeda para mi, así que con renuencia saque mi mano de su escote para abrirle el botón de Jean, todo iba bien hasta ese momento, aunque no preveía que en ese momento de mi vida un botón de su pantalón iba a resistirse a abrir - yo que desnudaba a mujeres con tanta rapidez que cuando se daban cuenta estaban sin ninguna ropa encima - en ese preciso instante cuando necesité de esa habilidad más que nunca no podía usarla, gruñí exasperado y empecé a tira con fuerza, pero sentí su mano tratando de frenar la mía.

-Para Edward, para. –suplico aun con sus labios apretados a los míos. –no puedo, por favor.

Pero yo estaba tan metido en mi propia lujuria que no me percate de sus palabras cuando ya era muy tarde, me sentí rechazado y mi obstinación se volvió aun más fuerte, desprendería ese botón aunque tuviera que arrancarlo con los dientes.

-No puedo en serio. –corto completamente la unión de sus labios sobre los míos. – ¡Para Edward!-y me empujo, vi las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Sin darme tiempo a nada, ni siquiera disculparme, se fue corriendo a la calle para frenar un taxi que casi la choca, abrió la puerta del pasajero y se subió, solo un segundo me miro y en ese segundo me di cuenta que la había perdido para siempre. Yo caí en ese momento al suelo, ella se había llevado mi ser al escapar de mí. Las lagrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo, nunca en mi vida había llorado pero tenía el puto corazón destrozado, la única persona que ame me odiaba, grite como un loco y vi todo a través de los ojos del odio, sentí una mano tocando mi espalda, un rayo de esperanza cayó en mi pero cuando me voltee y vi a Jasper, ese rayo se volvió un rayo maléfico y asesino que viajo sin escala a mi corazón, quería golpear y destruir todo a mi alrededor y sentí como me levantaba y me abrazaba, y yo como un niño pequeño solo pude abrazarlo y derrumbarme.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Sentí cómo las lagrimas caían otra vez por mi rostro aunque agradecí que esta vez la ducha las tapara. Casi tres años habían pasado desde ese maravilloso y trágico día, todas las emociones y sensaciones que sentí en ese momento estaban grabadas a fuego en mí. También el día posterior cuando volví a esta casa dispuesto a irme y me encontré con una Bella con una terrible resaca, y que no sé si para mi alegría o desgracia, no se acordaba de nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sorprendió al ver que no había vuelto con ella y me pregunto donde había pasado la noche, y le dije la verdad que era que me había quedado en la habitación de Jazz, llorando sobre la cama hasta quedarme dormido aunque esa parte nunca llego a sus oídos, y ahí llegó el momento mágico en el que ella me abrazo y me dijo con su voz más dulce "te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho". Y yo me resigne a quedarme a su lado con el pecho desgarrado, sabiendo que ella nunca iba a recordar lo sucedido y yo nunca se lo iba a decir, pero estando muchísimo más enamorado que antes.

Cerré la ducha y envolví la toalla a mi cintura. Salí del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación aunque cuando solo faltaban dos pasos la toalla cayó al piso dejándome completamente desnudo. Escuche una carcajada y me di vuelta mientras trataba con rapidez de volver a vestirme.

-Cuántas veces te dije que tienes que llevar la ropa al baño para cambiarte, y que aquí no aprobamos el exhibicionismo. –me dijo Bella aún riendo, aunque pude ver que no se perdió detalle de mi cuerpo aún mojado, y yo de su pie apoyado en la punta de la toalla que estaba arrastrando.

-¿Tú me hablas de exhibicionismo, a mí?, ¿tú que andas en ropa interior por toda la casa sea invierno o verano? –y a propósito abrí mi toalla para que me viera completamente desnudo de mi parte frontal para después acomodarla despacio. Vi cómo ella trago en seco y su rostro se puso bordo.

-La ropa interior es ropa, y ya lo discutí eso también con papá. Estar en bombacha y corpiño es igual que usar un bikini, así que no me molestes. –y dio un giro para irse al comedor, no pude evitar que una carcajada escapara de mi pecho, su jueguito salió mal y ella fue la que termino deslumbrada y avergonzada.

Me alegraba que ella no fuera completamente inmune a mi cuerpo aunque al final sería una estaca más en mi corazón. Me vestí y acomode la ropa en el ropero y en un pequeño mueble al otro lado de la habitación. El lunes me pondría a la caza de departamentos para ver si encontraba uno que se acomodara a mi cantidad de dinero y cercanía a la universidad. Y tal vez si encontraba alguno pronto podría huir de aquí antes de cometer otra estupidez. Me coloque mi Mp3 para tratar de dejar mi mente en blanco -aunque una cosa es intentarlo y otra hacerlo- así que después de casi una hora de trabajo infructuoso, me levante y fui a otra sesión de tortura. Masoquista, sí, esa era la palabra que sin duda me definía a mí en cada momento a su lado, el dolor y el placer van endemoniadamente de la mano y yo era la viva prueba de eso.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí ruidos en la cocina, pero debe ser que estaba concentrado en sacarla de mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron.

-Hola. –dije sintiéndome incomodo de romper la escena romántica que tenía enfrente a mis ojos. Esta sin duda era otra parte de la tortura que me imponía al venir aquí, el amor que se mostraban Carlisle y Esme me demostraba que hasta las historias imposibles tenían un final feliz. Miré como él la tenia atrapada por la cintura mientras corría su largo cabello y le besaba con una ternura irrefrenable el cuello. Al escucharme saltaron como adolecentes atrapados infraganti y eso me hizo reír, aún atrapados se dieron vuelta para ver quién era el intruso.

-Edward, mi niño. –dijo Esme mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Carlisle sin mucho éxito. –Tú suéltame. –le exigió.

-Antes muerto. –le susurro en el oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera. – además hay la misma distancia de allá para acá, que de acá para allá. –Esme trato de mostrase enojada aunque no tuvo éxito.

-Lo siento Edward, pero tu tío no me deja que acercarme, en este momento soy su prisionera. –y aunque seguro que no quería que lo oyera, no pude evitar escuchar el susurro de Carlisle que le decía; "entonces esta noche usare las esposas", a lo que ella tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no largarse a reír- así que ven tu a mí. –y abrió sus brazos, así que fui a su encuentro y me dejo atrapados en ellos.

-¿Cómo estas cabeza de cepillo?-me pregunto Carlisle despeinándome el pelo con su mano y regalándome una sonrisa.

-Haciendo un juramento de pureza, no sé para qué le preguntas papá- le respondió Bella con su clásica rapidez mental convirtiéndome en fuente de sus risas.

-Tú sabrás primita, ya que los dos tomamos la misma promesa. –dije en replica cortando la risa de Carlisle y haciendo que él la mirara ceñudo.

-¿Por qué me miras así papa?. Sí voy a llegar virgen al matrimonio. –dijo con cara de inocencia.

-Mentirosa-dije yo tratando de tapar mis palabras entre una tos fingida. Y ganándome un golpe en la nuca por parte de mi tío.

-¿Para qué te la encargue? –dijo con fingido dolor. –tú tenias que protegerla de los chicos.

-Lo siento tío pero hay cosas imposibles de proteger. – Dije con voz serena.-tú no me escuchaste cuando te recomendé la cadena y el cinturón de castidad electrificado.–y eleve mis hombros con gesto de resignación.-aunque ahora te recomendaría una mordaza.

Bella para callarme se acerco y me mordió el hombro con malvada fuerza haciéndome gritar.

-Yo prefiero el bozal. –dijo ella dejándome atrapado en un gran abrazo familiar.

-Tiene todas las vacunas, ¿verdad?-le pregunte a su padre mientras me refregaba la mano sobre la mordida. –sería una lástima tener que sacrificarla.

-Si no te callas te morderé en serio. –me amenazo alejándose de mí y yo por consecuencia, también de los brazos de Esme.

-¿Ya llamaste a tu madre?-me pregunto Esme dándose vuelta para volver a cocinar.

-Sí, al bajar del avión. Toda la familia les envía saludos. Ah tía, me dijo papá que te dijera de forma textual que; "cuando te canses del Cullen suplente que tienes como marido, que vayas para allá que a Tanya no le molestara compartirlo".

-Tu padre está loco, ¿y qué opina tu madre al respecto?-me pregunto ella tratando de mostrase serena ante los chistes de Swinggers y mensaje true que siempre le enviaban mis padres.

-Que vio por el Facebook tus últimas fotos en la playa y que ese cuerpo todavía está para darle "fiesta"-dije marcando el entrecomillado haciendo que Bella escupiera lo que estaba tomando para empezar a reírse y terminara tirada en el suelo.

-Por eso la tía Tanya siempre fue mi prefería al elegir las palabras adecuadas. –decía Bella mientras trataba de pararse y secarse las lagrimas. –ojala algún día llegue a emularla tan bien.

Carlisle también se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y trato de ponerse serio.

-Si mi hermano sigue así voy a tener que córtale la orden de viagra que me pidió. Y haber que hace tu madre al respecto. –dijo en forma amenazante.

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo directamente a él porque yo ya no volveré a casa.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a buscar departamentos?-me pregunto Carlisle mientras soltaba a Esme y se dirigía a la mesa para sentarse.

-El lunes. –dije sin darle importancia.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Bella algo confusa, hasta podría decir angustiada.

-Sí, por que tengo que ver algo que se ajuste a mis necesidades, y son demasiadas. –dije rápidamente tratando de excusarme de la miradas que me estaba enviando Bella.

-A mi no me parece pronto, es más, me parece que será una suerte si encontraras algo.-dijo Carlisle hablándome a mi aunque de refilón pude ver como una semi sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ella.–Igual si llegas a encontrar algo por favor avísame antes de firmar el contrato ya que le prometimos a tus padres que iríamos a ver que su hijo no terminara viviendo entre las ratas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las ratas?-pregunte divertido. –son buenas compañeras.

Ni a Carlisle ni a Esme le hizo gracia mi chiste aunque pude ver que a Bella sí.

-El señor de la ratas y la comunidad de la mugre. –y se volvió a reír.

-Avísame-me dijo Carlisle con su clásico tono mafioso que era tan parecido al de mi padre.

-Ok. Pero no es necesario que vayan, en especial tú tía. Ya debes estar cansada de mirar construcciones. –le dije a Esme mientras yo tomaba asiento enfrente a Carlisle, y Bella se paraba detrás de él.

-Ahh, eso me hace acordar Ma, todavía no fui a ver la última construcción que estás haciendo.-dijo toda emocionada.

-Bella, me encanta que vengas a verme…-empezó Esme de forma cautelosa-pero vamos retrasados y no puedo arriesgarme a perder obreros como la última vez que me visitaste.

Yo no entendía de qué estaban hablando así que preste atención a la leve cara de resignación de Carlisle y a la cara de enojo de Bella.

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa de que ese obrero se desconcentrara y le quemara la mano con el soldador a su ayudante. –dijo completamente ofendida.

-Tal vez si no te hubieras agachado con esa minifalda, para alcanzarle la pinza al electricista.

-Pero él me lo pidió. –se excuso ella.

-Sí, pero después que le sonrieras al de la grúa y terminara tirando esos ladrillos dejando tres operarios inconscientes, tampoco ayudo mucho.

- Me contó un chiste, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era una cortesía.

-Y lo de la falla de agua. –agrego aún más a la lista, para mi sorpresa. ¿Cuántos hombres había puesto en peligro esta pequeña hechicera?

-Ahh, no mama, no me vas a culpar porque un caño se rompió y se inundo la habitación- le dijo completamente indignada y acalorada.

-No, pero que terminaras con esa remera de algodón mojada y pegada a tu cuerpo no ayudo al chico que no prestara atención al camino y se cayera por el agujero del ascensor, por suerte para el estábamos en el primer piso así que solo se fracturo una pierna.

-Así que lo de hoy no fue una casualidad. –dije yo en voz baja pero lamentablemente para mi Carlisle me escucho.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy?-me pregunto poniéndome entre la espada y la pared.

-Nada importante. –dijo Bella mirándome con cara de advertencia.

-¿Qué paso Edward?- repregunto mi tío, haciendo que las manos de Bella que le estaban haciendo masajes en su cuello quedaran atrapadas por las suyas sin darle vía de escape.

Sabía que estaba jugado y que me sacaría hasta la última gota de verdad, así que resignado y elevando los hombros en son de disculpa ante ella, me puse serio un segundo después al recordar todo el incidente y ver que no merecía disculpas a su actuación.

-Que hoy casi termino peleando contra diez obreros cachondos para evitar que violaran a tu queridita hija que les hizo frente ante un comentario soez. –la cara de Bella pasó del pánico a de asesina en serie, empezó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre de su padre mientras él aplicaba más fuerza, porque sabía que cuando la soltara, mi vida correría peligro.

-¡Soplón, delator, chismoso, rata de alcantarilla! – empezó a gritarme Bella.

-¿Es cierto Bella?- le pregunto su padre con voz resignada.

-No es así papá. –trato de comprarlo con su voz de niña pequeña.

-Isabella. –le respondió en advertencia.

-Está bien, me dijeron una guarrada y yo solo le respondí gentilmente que no me interesaba su propuesta. – dijo eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. Mi tío habrá visto mi gesto de molestia ante la verdad incompleta porque me repregunto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es todo si descuentas que estaba comiendo helado en cucurucho y que lo lamio varias veces entre palabra y palabra. –dije ya completamente irónico y mordaz.

-Bella, ¿cuántas veces te pedí que no comieras más helado en cucurucho?-le pregunto Carlisle con la voz aún más resignada que su rostro.

-Pero papa. –dijo ella asiendo un leve puchero que me dio ganas de besar. – es tan rico comerlo así.

-¿Pero recuerdas la última vez que termine peleándome con el director del hospital cuando fuiste a buscarme?-le pregunto sumando más hechos escandalosos a esta noche memorable.

-Pero no le respondí porque lo reconocí. –dijo tratando de defenderse.

-Sí, pero que no le contestaras no significa que yo no lo haya escuchado,-dijo de forma algo iracunda para después agregar con un murmullo- ponerte precio. –y meneo la cabeza disgustado.

-Ponerle precio, ¿a qué?- pregunte seguro de la respuesta aunque eso no hiciera mermar mi enojo.

-Me ofreció cien para que lo "acompañara" a su oficina. –me respondió ella con una elevación de hombros.

-¿Cien?-dije yo a punto de un ataque asesino. Buscaría a ese pervertido y le estamparía la cabeza contra el pavimento hasta que le brotaran los sesos.

-Yo hubiera pedido ciento cincuenta, pero papá no me dejo negociar. –agrego con una sonrisa pícara para después largarse a reír.

-No es gracioso Bella. –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle soltó las manos de ella para que se sentara en su regazo.

-¿Por qué demonios tuviste que salir tan bonita?-le pregunto a Bella con una sonrisa irónica y triste.

-Si no salía bonita con los hermosos que ustedes son, hubiera pedido una devolución y compensación por mis sentimientos de vacío y tristeza. –y le regalo una sonrisa y lo abrazo. – y no creo que tu tarjeta de crédito hubiera resistido.

Mi tío le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a reírse.

-A veces eres imposible. –y le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo y ella trato de mordérselo. – una hermosa mujer igual que tu madre, así que tendré que resignarme.

-Nadie es tan hermosa como ella. –dijo Bella recostándose sobre el pecho de él y mirando a Esme que todavía estaba cocinado con uno de esos hermosos vestidos que usaba en casa, ya que para su trabajo de arquitecta estaba todo el día en jeans y camisas de trabajo que aún así no llegaban a ocultar su belleza. Y aunque Esme le recrimino a Bella, ella seguro habrá causado varios accidentes también en su trabajo.

La cena discurrió entre algunas bromas más sobre obreros heridos y directores de hospitales que después de una misteriosa golpiza pidieron el traslado a otro estado.

**Y así termino el segundo**** capítulo de Tabú, la historia de a poco se va debelando mostrando que los sentimientos de Edward son demasiado fuertes y prohibidos para su felicidad, aunque verán que su tortura recién comienza, porque este amor es bastante masoquista, jajajaja. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a Patty por su trabajo de beta en esta historia con sus comentarios tan maravillosos que me hacen llorar de la risa y también quiero agradecerles un montón a las chicas que se sumaron a esta historia desde favs, alerts y rewiews, espero que me sigan comentando que les pareció y sus dudas, esperanzas y sentimientos, aunque sean malvadas no me importa, me interesa saber que piensan, así que si lo quieren decirme guarradas o contarme que comieron en el día toquen el apetitoso botoncito verde y háganmelo saber, jajaja. **

**Además**** les agregare algo mas porque son buenas y yo siempre tardare en actualizar pero no desesperen que nunca las abandonare, bue, salvo que me choque un tren y me muera o que aparezca Edward (baaa, cualquiera del clan Cullen) y me quiera abusar de mi, jajaja, a lo que les prometo que "tratare" de resistirme... mientras le arranco la ropa con los dientes, ajajaja. **

**Aquí le dejo un adelanto del 3º capitulo de Tabú: Inmunización**

**Y porque soy una gran perra les dejare el adelanto más críptico que pude encontrar,**** ya que a veces solo hablaran de sus sentimientos, deseos, pensamientos o acciones, que casi nunca van de la mano entre sí, así que sin agregar nada mas aquí les va: **

**De sin bandera, "Tócame"**

_Si vez que me he alejado de mi mismo,_

_y que no me he dado cuenta_

_que me atrapa el egoísmo,_

_que camino sin fijarme_

_hacia el borde de un abismo,_

_si algún día me ves dormido_

_y no he podido despertar..._

_Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles,_

_y que avanzo sin mirar_

_cuando camino por la calle,_

_porque estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle,_

_y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar..._

_No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar..._

_(Coro)_

_Tócame, para unirme con el mundo,_

_para respirar profundo solamente tócame,_

_tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa,_

_con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame..._

_Si ves que no sonrió fácilmente,_

_porque ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente,_

_si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente,_

_y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar..._

_No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar..._

_(Coro)_

_Tócame, para unirme con el mundo,_

_para respirar profundo solamente tócame,_

_tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa,_

_con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame..._

_Tócame…_

Después de esto ódienme todo lo que quieran, pero cuando terminen de leer el tercer capítulo lo entenderán.

Besos provocativos con sabor a mate. Priscila.


	4. Inminización

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, en cambio todas las fantasías, perversiones, diálogos inteligentes y humor provocativo son de mi propiedad, así también esta maravillosa historia de amor. **

**Sin más, Besos Vampíricos (donde los deseen), Priscila. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Inmunización**

Esme y Carlisle nos dejaron solos después de varias horas de charla diversa. Y aunque era bastante tarde no sentía deseos de dormir, aún no. _¿Será por la adrenalina que me produce estar cerca de ella?..._ Era un rotundo y definitivo sí. Era un adicto en abstinencia que para su desgracia andaba demasiado cerca de su droga predilecta, que de manera versátil se las ingeniaba para torturarme y tentarme de una y mil maneras: adicción a la electricidad que sentía ante su cercanía, o bien a toda ella; adicción a su piel, de sus labios, de sus ojos, de cada parte de su cuerpo y alma, era un verdadero camino a la perdición para mí. Hasta se podría decir que se había convertido en mi peor obsesión, me enfermaba ver que algo cambiara en ella, de perderme algo importante de su existencia, pero tendría que acostumbrarme a alejarme de ella.

Entonces la idea más brillante corrió por mi mente; me alejaría de ella pero de forma paulatina para que a ninguno de los dos nos doliera tanto, aunque sabía que era una verdadera locura pondría todo mi empeño en ello. Me distanciaría de ella en el plano emocional para que cuando la tuviera a mi lado, la viera y la sintiera como alguien más, como alguien sin importancia en mi vida y no como ahora, que era el centro de mi universo, y cada cosa que hacía era en respuesta a ella. Me insensibilizaría de ella para que mi corazón no se rompiera cuando sus palabras me hieran o que estallara en una carrera desesperada cuando me toque con el más simple contacto. Domar mi mente para eliminar cada pensamiento indebido y lujurioso, para encontrar así algo de paz… "_Paz"_, qué palabra que me era tan mezquina a su lado, porque todo era shockeante, vibrante, hasta violento, pero era su esencia, fuego ardiente e incorruptible.

Y con esperanzas renovadas mire hacia el futuro.

-¿Te pasa algo Edward?-me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿por?-pregunte aún abstraído.

-Tienes un brillo casi demente en tus ojos. –y me toco la cara haciendo que cada parte de mi piel tomara en cuenta su cercanía. - no estarás consumiendo drogas, ¿verdad?

-¿Drogas?- pregunte algo asombrado cuando mi mente me regalo una imagen mía encima de ella completamente desnuda, aspirando el olor de su piel como una línea de cocaína. Sacudí la cabeza y trate de centrarme, hacer lo que me proponía iba a ser cien veces peor de lo que me imaginaba, pero el resultado sería que todos fuéramos felices, ¿verdad?

-Si Edward, drogas. –me miro y trato de leerme de nuevo. –estas algo errático y nervioso todo el tiempo.

-Bella no ando en drogas, será que estoy tomando muchas bebidas energizantes. -mentí

-¿No las estarás mesclando con viagra? Porque sabes que es peligroso. –me dijo entre preocupada y divertida.

-Bella lo último que necesito es viagra, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo y cualquier chica con la que me he acostado. – le respondí de forma mordaz ya que no necesitaba esa porquería para funcionar. "_Si ella supiera lo que me paso esta tarde viéndola comer un helado se callaría y moderaría sus comentarios"_. Su ira no se hizo esperar haciendo que todos mis intentos de contenerme se fueran al mismísimo demonio.

-No creo que tenga tanto dinero para contactarlas a todas. – y los celos la hicieron sonrojarse y morderse su apetecible labio inferior. Me di vuelta tratando de controlar mi mente y alejarme de ella de forma real, tenía también que ayudarme a contenerme. -¿adónde vas?

-A ver la tele, no tengo sueño. –le dije sin mirarla mientras me dirigía al inmenso sillón que estaba en la sala enfrente al televisor y dándome vuelta para cerrarle las puertas en sus narices, pero ella corrió hacia mí y entro conmigo.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-me preguntó y solo pude asentir como un idiota porque otra vez me había deslumbrado con el brillo de sus ojos chocolate. –Carlisle compro un monto de pelis nuevas, podríamos ver esta. - y me alcanzo del mueble al lado del DVD una película.

-¿El último asesino?-pregunte confundido mirando la parte de atrás para ver el argumento-Bella esta es una película de terror, tú no soportas estas películas. – y si íbamos al caso yo tampoco.

-Claro que las soporto si tu las ves conmigo. Vamos, no me digas que en estos meses separados te volviste un cobarde. –me dijo de forma arrogante. Era indignante como usaba cada flaqueza de mi personalidad para su beneficio personal, pero siempre lo hizo así.

-Por supuesto que no. Ponla. –la inste mientras me sentaba en sillón, ella la coloco y apago todas las luces haciendo que el sonido del home theater hiciera el efecto de cine privado. Ella se acomodo a mi lado dejando por suerte para mí un espacio entre los dos, pero para mi desgracia mi suerte se acabo a la vista del primer asesinato, ya que Bella impresionada por la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos en medio de la tortura hizo que se escondiera su rostro en mi cuello tirando su cálido aliento sobre éste, haciéndome temblar levemente.

-Dime cuando pase. –dijo con voz contraída, recordándome porque odiaba tanto las películas de terror; inevitablemente Bella buscaba refugio en mis brazos, aún cuando salimos a ver una película similar cuando ella estaba de novia con Jazz. La escena terminó y volvía a esa calma antes de la tormenta.

-Ya paso. –Dije con voz que temblaba un poco porque su mano estaba tocando mi corazón-¿de veras quieres seguir viéndola?

-Claro que sí. –dijo convencida, escondida en mi pecho y mirando esta vez la pantalla de reojo. El asesino apareció de repente haciendo que ella saltara en su lugar y se aferrara más a mí, y como la conocía demasiado sabía que dentro de varios minutos estaría temblando si no la acariciaba; entonces, agradeciendo al cielo tener que tocarla como una obligación, empecé a trazar con suaves y lentas caricias alrededor de su espalda, tocando levemente su rostro y su cabello. Su cuerpo reacciono a mi toque ya que su postura se empezó a relajar así también su respiración pero ella no se alejo de mi, apoye mi mentón sobre su cabeza y aspire su perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos y su piel, sentí las llamas rodeándome, condenándome, pero a pesar de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de feliz y en ese momento me di cuenta como una gran ironía porque yo estaba en paz.

Su respiración se volvió más lenta hasta alcanzar una suave cadencia, me di cuenta que se había dormido en mis brazos. Tome el control remoto y puse el televisor en mute. Despegue su rostro de mi cuello y me dedique a contemplarlo, sus facciones se volvían tan dulces casi aniñadas cuando dormía porque bajaba todas sus defensas, ya nunca la veía así, había creado demasiadas paredes entre ella y el exterior para sobrevivir porque en fondo era muy sensible. Su corazón era un cristalería con los cristales más hermosos y brillantes pero también los más delicados, cualquiera que ingresara allí debía de ser muy cuidadoso porque sino la terminaría lastimando profundamente. Con mi mano trace una suave caricia recorriendo su frente pasando por sus pómulos para llegar a su mandíbula, me impresione con la hermosura de su rostro una vez más, y pensé que tal vez sería esta una buena forma de empezar a insensibilizarme, disminuiría la distancia entre nosotros hasta que me sintiera tentado y después me alejaría y volvería a empezar, sería como una ola que va y vuelve pero cada vez se retrae más. Sí, esa era la mejor forma de intentarlo. Seguro de lo que hacía, acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo el golpe de su dulce aliento contra mi cara y aunque quise detenerme ya no pude hacerlo, me acerque más y más, hasta robar el aliento de su boca. Pocos milímetros separaban la suavidad de su boca de la mía haciendo que el fuego y el amor me invadiera de forma inevitable. Cerré mis ojos porque sabía que me estaba condenado con lo que haría a continuación pero lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, acerque aún más mi boca haciendo que mi labio inferior acariciara los suyos de una forma tan tierna que hizo que la lujuria desapareciera, o mejor dicho que todo desapareciera, en ese momento eran sus labios, los míos y nada más. Me sentí completo y esperanzado, lleno de esa maravillosa droga llamada amor.

-Edward. –dijo con un suspiro entre sueños haciendo que mi corazón latiera un millón de veces más rápido.

-Te amo. –le confesé al ángel que tenia dormido en mis brazos haciendo que amargas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Y con un esfuerzo monumental separe mis labios de los suyos, sintiéndome otra vez triste. Condenado, era la mejor palabra que me describía en este instante. Era un condenado probando su ultima cena, demasiado rica y apetitosa y la terminaría aunque me llevara a la muerte.

Acomode su cuerpo en el sillón y me pare para poder levantarla, era tan liviana como una pluma así que no me esforcé demasiado. Camine con ella en mis brazos imaginando llevándola así el día en que me casara con ella entrando en nuestra casa, y las lagrimas siguieron cayendo sin compasión, el problema siempre era el mismo… si mis fantasías no me mataban lo haría la realidad, porque en algún momento ella se casaría con algún hombre y él la tendría para toda la eternidad. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y la acosté en su cama pero no pude predecir que se había aferrado a la tela de mi remera.

-Quédate. –suplico entre sueños mientras yo trataba de desprender sus frágiles dedos de la tela, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte así que deje de intentarlo y me acomode a su lado, sintiendo como pasaba su pierna sobre las mías de forma posesiva y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

No pude dormir. Me quede a su lado con su cuerpo hecho un pequeño ovillo apretado a mí, hasta que me libero cuando su sueño se volvió tan profundo que dejo de hablar, entonces resignado y con un esfuerzo terrible me levante de la cama para tratar de pensar lo que me había hecho.

Trate de contenerme y no pude, no solo la termine besando sino que también le confesé que la amaba, cosa que nunca le había dicho ni despierta ni dormida, y aunque sabía que me desgarraría el corazón al final rememore ese beso robado, esa caricia tierna de nuestros labios unidos mientras su aliento inflamaba mi cuerpo, su voz llamándome desde el país de los sueños y la demoledora reacción de serle sincero, mostrarle aunque sea por un segundo el ser vil que me había convertido, todo porque no podía tenerla a mi lado, porque al final de todo era un hombre enamorado ante su amor imposible.

El sueño me noqueo dejándome inconsciente en la cama y no tuve idea de cuantas horas había dormido hasta que algo me golpeo haciendo que me despertara de forma abrupta.

-Buenos días dormilón. –dijo Bella que estaba encima mío en ropa interior, recordándome la tradición que teníamos desde niños que el que despertaba primero tenía que despertar al otro, y al verla con ese hermoso encaje negro en contraste con su marfileña piel, me hizo prometerme que cuando me fuera a dormir cerraría la puerta con llave.

-Buenos días. –dije con voz ronca.

-Gracias por llevarme a la cama la noche pasada. – y aunque no la lleve a la cama de la forma que hubiera querido solo me dedique a asentir.

-No fue nada. –dije quitándole importancia. –pero es la última vez que vemos películas de terror. Por suerte no tuviste pesadillas. –agregue al pasar, hundiéndome un poco más.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-me pregunto sorprendida.

-Porque te aferraste a mi remera y si quería soltarte te tenía que despertar, así que espere hasta que me soltaras y después me fui. –dije muy rápidamente porque me sentía avergonzado.

-Entonces eso lo explica todo, yo nunca tengo pesadillas cuando duermo a tu lado, eres mi cazador de sueños de carne y hueso. –y me regalo un sonrisa hermosa que hizo que la luz que entraba por la ventana la hiciera parecer un ángel con un aura blanca y resplandeciente, pero al final de todo era un ángel en tentadora ropa interior. –vamos a desayunar. –me insto y me tomo de la mano mientras me arrastraba por las sabana marcando mi resistencia pasiva. – ¡Levántate perezoso!-y después de varios tirones más se rindió. –Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Y se dio vuelta mostrando como ese encaje negro hacia que su cola perfecta se volviera tan apetecible que me daba ganas de morderla. La imagen de tenerla otra vez apretada contra mi erección con solo esa fina tela separándonos, hizo que mi acostumbrada erección matutina tuviera un nuevo significado, así que obligado por las circunstancias me pare y trabe la puerta con llave, baje las cortinas y me acosté en la cama. Me desprendí de mis boxers dejando a mis fantasías correr de la forma más brutal y empecé a masturbarme.

Trate de imaginar que era su mano la que lo hacía y no la mía, para que después mi pene recorriera toda su anatomía como una rígida vara mágica que despertaba su deseo hasta que sin preparaciones de ningún tipo la penetraba de forma violenta haciendo que su gemido desgarrado por la sorpresa llenara la habitación. Me deleite en imaginar cuan profunda y estrecha era, el sabor que tendría su esencia cuando se mezclara con la mía, obligándome a aumentar el ritmo de mi mano mientras el ritmo de sus gemidos también lo hacían, llamándome, rogándome por más y más. El clímax me llego con tanta fuerza que solo tuve tiempo de usar mi bóxer para no manchar las sabanas blancas.

Con mi pecho tratando de recuperar el aire inexistente en este, masajeé mi erección hasta que la última gota se desprendiera de mí, me limpie lo mejor que pude y poniéndome un bóxer limpio abrí la puerta para darme una ducha rápida y darle una pre-lavada a mi vieja ropa interior. Cuando salí mezcle esta con la ropa que use el día anterior y la puse en el cuarto de lavado, para después, dirigirme a la cocina. La voz de ella inundo la habitación y como siempre preste atención a lo que cantaba ya que era otra forma inconsciente de hablar de sus sentimientos y necesidades.

"_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti,_

_Con otros sacarte por siempre de mí,_

_Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir._

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón,_

_Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,_

_No echarte de menos al llegar la noche,_

_Y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós._

_Pues cuando creo que ya te he olvidado_

_Descubro que aun te amo"_

Y se cayó para después soltar un gran suspiro haciendo que mi corazón quedara destruido. Ella no había olvidado a Jazz. ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que él empezó a darle caza!. Yo trátate con todas mis fuerza de interponerme entre ellos, pero no pude hacer nada más. El verano terminó y yo me tuve que ir, pero él vivía aquí tan cerca de ella que después del incidente del beso casi yo no la podía ver a la cara y ante mi alejamiento se refugió en sus brazos para que estuviera con ella en demasiadas maneras. Trate de recomponerme en una máscara fría y me adentre en la cocina.

-¿Qué me preparaste para desayunar?-pregunte con voz tranquila haciendo que ella saltara por la sorpresa.

-Hot-cakes de manzana, tus preferidos. –me respondió tirando la mezcla en la sartén y colocando las rodajas encima, llenando el ambiente de un dulce olor caliente.

-¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?-pregunte mirando de un lado al otro.

-Como escuchaste, Esme está retrasada con la obra así que trabajan también el sábado hasta el medio día, y a papá lo llamaron para una operación de emergencia. Si el paciente no se queda en la mesa de operación también estará volviendo alrededor del medio día.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le pregunte mientras me servía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Pensaba que podríamos nadar un poco y tomar algo de sol. –dijo mirando su piel y mirándola con disgusto-a ver si puedo hacer algo para sacarme este color a muerto.

-El color de tu piel es hermoso-dije sin pensar y tuve que agregar antes de quedar completamente aturdido por el brillo de sus ojos. – es igual al de Esme.

-¿En serio te parece hermoso?-me pregunto y se acerco más a mi mientras veía sus sinuosos movimientos, acechándome como un guepardo - pero seguro piensas que mi piel en si es horrible, es opaca y áspera. Me pase todo el invierno pasándome cremas y aún así no mejoro. –y para mi sorpresa tomo mi mano y hizo que recorriera la piel de su abdomen, pero a solo dos segundos después tuve que retirarla como si quemara, porque al contrario de lo que afirmaba era el más suave terciopelo.

-No, no es áspera. –dije haciendo lo imposible para que mi boca no se quedara sin mandíbula y empezara a producir mares de baba.

-Gracias. –dijo como si en vez de ello le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y se dio media vuelta para volver a cocinar. Al los minutos volvió con un plato lleno de hot cakes y comimos tranquilos para felicidad de mi pobre corazón.

A la media hora complemente listos salimos al jardín donde estaba la monumental pileta de natación, yo me acerque al equipo de música para poner la radio y Bella me sorprendió tocándome el hombro.

-Me pasas. –me dijo mostrándome el pote de aceite bronceador y yo solo pude asentí mientras mi mano temblaba un poco. La seguí hacia la reposera y me puse algo del aceite que olía a coco en la mano mientras ella se tumbaba boca abajo, pero cuando apoye mi mano en su espalda ella me llamo. –Edward me desprenderías la bikini así no me quedan marcas. –y yo sintiéndome tan nervioso como si estuviera desarmando una bomba, desprendí el pequeño broche metálico hasta que hizo un breve click, y yo, como si la bomba que desarmaba no detono, suspire relajado. –Edward deja de tontear y pásame el aceite. –me insto ella, y en ese segundo me di cuenta que la bomba no había sido desconectada sino que iba hacia una carrera contra reloj poniendo a prueba mi resistencia, porque cuanto más tiempo tuviera mis manos sobre ella, más tiempo querrían ellas estar allí. Así que con una rapidez imposible le esparcí todo el aceite en la espalda y hombros. Escuché su bufido por mis violentos movimientos y ya me estaba alejando lentamente hacia atrás cuando escuche su maravillosa voz condenándome una vez más. –Edward la piernas también. –trague en seco mientras me acercaba lentamente porque sabía cuál era el verdadero problema, el cual no eran sus hermosas piernas de longitud perfecta, no, era esa cola irresistible que hizo que me tocara como un pervertido hacia unas horas atrás.

Así que mis manos al temblar tanto no pudieron medir la cantidad del líquido rojizo y coloque de más, así que tendría que frotar demasiado para que no se desperdicie nada. Deslice mis manos de forma lenta sintiendo como su tierna carne se hundía levemente ante la presión. El calor que destilaba su cuerpo por el efecto del sol hacia que el olor natural de su piel se uniera al del coco para convertirla en un delicioso plato dulce.

Mis manos ascendieron lentamente como lo hacia mi erección en mi apretado traje de baño, _"¡piensa en algo no erótico, piensa en algo no erótico!",_ me grite mentalmente ya que sabía que si se llegaba a dar vuelta una erección como la que tenía en ese momento sería difícil de ocultar. _"¡Ya sé!, mi equipo preferido perdiendo… ¡mierda no funciona!... mejor una monja. Sí, una fea monja",_ pero mi mente retorcida cambio la imagen de una septuagenaria monja por una Bella con un habito que dejaba poco a la imaginación. _"¡Perros teniendo sexo!",_ y esta vez Bella era la que estaba en cuatro patas mientras yo la penetraba como un desaforado por detrás. _"Piensa, piensa… ya sé, mis padres teniendo sexo… ¡ahhh!, eso sí que es feo", _y recordé las marcas de uñas que le aparecieron a mi padre en la espalda echándole la culpa al gato. Mi mente dio otro giro y cambio a mi madre por ella y yo por mi padre con sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda por la fuerza del orgasmo. _"¡Mierda!, nada ayuda",_ y cuando volví lentamente a la realidad me di cuenta que mis dedos estaban en su cara interna de sus muslos a solo pocos centímetros de su húmedo centro. Sería mi imaginación o el calor que de allí emanaba era más fuerte que el resto de su cuerpo. _"No, no lo es. Deja de pensar como un pervertido",_ me reto mi mente… _"si pensara como un pervertido estaría imaginándome corriendo su traje de baño para que con mis dedos lubricados entrar lentamente en ella, y masturbarla hasta dejarla inconsciente"…_ y fue demasiado para mi sabiendo que nada en este momento podía desensibilizarme de ella. Me di media vuelta para correr como un poseso y dejar que el agua fría de la pileta hiciera su efecto. Cuando salí a la superficie Bella, estaba semi-recostada con uno de su brazos tratando de tapar sus grandes pechos con gran dificultad, mientras trataba de ver porque había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué paraste?-me pregunto algo indignada.

-Ya te pase al aceite y además me estaba cocinando con el sol. –respondí de forma rápida para hundirme en el agua y no tener que seguir mirando esa imagen tan tentadora.

* * *

**Después de la gran tortuosa espera el tercer capítulo de Tabú brilla con luz propia. Amo a este Edward que trata de resistirse ante lo irresistible, aunque de nada vale tratar de inmunizarse ante una enfermedad que no tiene cura, pero les aseguro que lo seguirá intentando. **

**Yo aun no puedo creer como abusa de niñas dormidas completamente indefensas, ajajaja, (más de una quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Bella), ese beso robado es realmente mágico, aun siento en mi cabeza ese murmullo suave y delicioso cuando dice simplemente "Te amo", AHHHHH (suspiro de enamorada). Y la gran técnica de la ola termino en un tsunami, jajajaj, pero bue, démosle crédito de no violarla cuando le pasaba el bronceador. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos, primero a mi linda y perversa Beta, la deliciosa y seductora Patty, que me hizo sufrir un poco para entregarme el capitulo, y bajo amenazas y extorciones literarias, me envió al fin este capítulo. (Espero que disfrutes el adelanto exclusivo de Doble tentación y In the end, que te envié y que valga por tu trabajo aquí.) Por otro lado, a mis maravillosas lectoras que aun cuando estaba desaparecida, me llamaban y me amenazaban con palabras maliciosa para que actualizara, pero siempre recuerden no nunca he mentido y que les avise que tardaría en hacerlo. Y a todas aquellas que por consecuencia de "Orgasmo de Sangre" se sumaron a esta historia, ayudándome a entender que no solo soy la única pervertida del Fan Fiction, sino tan bien la reina y ama, jajja, (un poco mucho, ¿no?). Y que se sumaron además con Favs, Alerts y reviews en esta y mis otras historias, haciéndome reír hasta no dar más y sonrojarme de sus palabras de aliento que tanta alegría me llenan. **

**Ahora ya para el final, les digo que si se acuerdan del "avance" que le di en el capitulo anterior la especial canción de Sin Banderas, léanla y vean si pueden ver ese avance oculto que les deje de forma malvada. Porque el próximo capitulo tendrá fuego y deseo en forma abrumadora, así que chicas preparen el Make up, la pollera corta y las ganas de portarse mal; porque el cuarto capítulo se llamara PECADOS NOCTURNOS. **

**Y el avance no es solo la letra de esta ardiente canción, sino también su música. Así que búsquela en You Tube y sientan como las manos de mi pernicioso Eddie las recorre mientras bailan con él. Sin más que decir aquí esta. **

"Jaleo" Ricky Martin

Mil y una vida ya pasé  
Muchas corazones me robé  
Siete maravillas pude ver  
Y solo tu leyenda se escribió en mi piel

Atrapado, Moribundo  
Con estas ganas de bailar contigo

Coro:  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
No te detengas, no me esquives  
déjate llevar  
Porque esta noche, tú serás mía  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
La luna llena será mi testigo ya verás  
Porque esta noche serás mía

Sabes manejar la seducción  
Juegas con la piel y la pasión  
He mordido ya la tentación  
Y solo quiero desnudarte el corazón

Atrapado, moribundo  
Con estas ganas de bailar contigo

Coro:  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola...

No te detengas, no me esquives  
déjate llevar  
Porque esta noche tú serás mía  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
La luna será mi testigo ya verás  
Porque esta noche serás mía.

Atrapado y moribundo  
Enjaulado en el deseo de estar contigo, mi amor.

Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola...

No te detengas, no me esquives  
déjate llevar  
Porque esta noche tú serás mía  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
La luna llena será mi testigo ya verás  
Porque esta noche serás mía

Déjate llevar por mí esta noche, y se desnuda

Dame jaleoleoleoleola  
Dame jaleoleoleoleola

La luna llena será mi testigo.

Dame jaleo.

**Besos dulces y tentadores adonde los deseen. Priscila. **

**PD: AGUANTE ARGENTINA!**


	5. Pecados Nocturnos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, en cambio todas las fantasías, perversiones, diálogos inteligentes y humor provocativo son de mi propiedad, así también esta maravillosa historia de amor. **

**Sin más, Besos Vampíricos (donde los deseen), Priscila. **

**Capitulo 4: Pecados nocturnos **

La mañana pasó sin más incidentes. Nadé más de cien largos para descargar toda esta energía extra que estaba acumulada en mi cuerpo. Salí de la piscina antes de que Bella se metiera a nadar, excusándome que estaba ya cansado de tanto ejercicio, pero en realidad fue para evitar jugar todos esos juegos estúpidos que teníamos de niños donde nos atrapábamos mutuamente debajo del agua, el "secuestro submarino", como solíamos llamarlo hacia que estuviéramos tantas horas en el agua que para sacarnos de allí, Carlisle en persona se tenía que meter para alejarnos de la pileta, ya que nos negábamos con puchero incluido. Que tiempos sencillos los de la niñez donde podía estar a su lado, tocarla, acariciarla sin sentir esta sensación de vacío que me acosa todo el tiempo, juegos inocentes llenos de amor puro. Tiempo en que no me asustaba ser su caballero de brillante armadura y ella mi princesa en peligro donde sólo se encontraría segura en nuestro castillo mágico alejados de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, con qué simpleza la reclamaba como mía sin sentirme cuestionado ni impulsado a alejarme de ella, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado, como las confusiones permanentes de su cercanía al empezar a crecer y entender que su presencia a mi lado generaba emociones turbulentas de posesión más reales que las anteriores, que los juegos de niños ocultaban deseos de adultos, y que ya no la veía como una niña sino como una mujer, perfecta y única y para mi desgracia completamente prohibida.

Suspire abatido en la ducha mientras refregaba mi piel para sacar los excesos de cloro en ella. La casa lentamente se empezó a llenar de sonidos, charlas, risas y música. Salí del baño vestido para no arriesgarme a un ataque sorpresivo de la Bella terrorista, así que cuando me encaminaba hacia la sala el teléfono empezó a sonar. Bella corrió hasta allí para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Hola-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa para que después se convirtiera en una cara apenada y molesta, solo me acerque para ver qué sucedía, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo aclaro todo. –sí, él está aquí... no Jasper... no... No quiero hablar contigo... no queda nada más que decir... esta todo terminado. –y sentí su voz quebrarse y lagrimas escurrirse lentamente por su rostro, me acerque más para consolarla, pero lo único que me dejo hacer fue ponerme el teléfono en medio del pecho y agregar. –es el estúpido de tu amigo.

Para después salir corriendo a su habitación y dar un portazo. Me puse el teléfono al oído y la voz de Jasper inundaba mi cerebro con sus palabras llenas de sentimiento.

-Bella te amo, dame otra oportunidad, por favor, no soy nada sin ti. –escuche su remordimiento tan tangible, que el hecho que se me revolviera el estomago fue efecto secundario de mi celos y del sufrimiento de ella.

-Bella ya se fue. –le dije para que cortara con la suplicas.

-¡Mierda!-me contesto exasperado.

-Lo siento. –dije con completa falsedad. Y me encamine al patio para hablar con el completamente solo.

-Estoy destruido amigo, y ella ni siquiera me quiere hablar. –me dijo con voz llena de desesperanza.

-Tú lo arruinaste, no te enojes con ella por actuar así. – la defendí lo mejor que pude sin tratar de entrever mis sentimientos en toda esta situación.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero la necesito, no sabes Edward llevar todos estos sentimientos adentro mío y no poder hacer nada al respecto. –sonreí ante la leve ironía la situación al sentir sus palabras, ¿justo a mi me venía a hablar sobre sentimiento reprimidos?, yo que tenía tanta experiencia que seguro mi tesis en medicina la iba a hacer sobre el efecto de represión de sentimientos con las altas tasas de suicidio. – la extraño de tantas formas, que hasta duermo abrazado a su ropa interior.

-Jasper por favor, no digas eso. –dije indignado teniendo la imagen de Jasper abrazado a las bragas de Bella como osito de peluche.

-Pero es cierto, hasta huele a ella, eso es lo peor. –dijo aun más desesperado para después suspirar.

-Si no dejas de hablar de la ropa interior de mi prima te cortare el teléfono. –amenace entre asqueado y enojado.

-Tangas de seda. –suspiró una vez más. –lo siento hermano, pero tu prima siempre fue mi debilidad.

-¿Para esto me llamaste? -pregunte ya algo indignado.

-No, solo quería invitarte a salir esta noche.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.

-¿Adónde vas a ir?

-Ni idea, todo es plan de Alice.

-El duende del mal ataca de nuevo. –dijo con voz de periodista de radio a lo que no pude evitar reír y él se me unió.

-Es cierto.

-¿No lo puedes dejar para otro día?

-No, ya me comprometí.

-¿Va Bella también?-preguntó con voz que trataba de mostrarse inocente.

-Para qué preguntas si sabes la repuesta. –dije lleno de sarcasmo.

-No sé, tal vez quieres tener algo con la enana.-dijo en plan de broma- Alice es sexy.

-Sé que Alice es sexy, eso no tendrías ni porque decirlo. –dije con voz segura conociendo todas la facetas de ella, que tal como Bella podía tener a una manada de lobos cachondos detrás de ella sin inmutarse, pero lo que me sorprendió no fue la declaración de Jasper sino el sonido de vidrio al romperse contra el suelo. Me di media vuelta para ver cristales rotos de un vaso con todo el líquido desparramado por la cerámica y a una Bella inmóvil, que me miraba aún con lágrimas y dolor en sus ojos.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-le pregunte sin pensar, ya que me devolvió la imagen de un ser sin vida, como si de un momento al otro podría desmayarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?-pregunto angustiado Jasper a través del teléfono.

-Me mentiste, -dijo ella en un susurro, casi incomprensible-me dijiste que no estabas enamorado de nadie. –y se dio media vuelta dejándome congelado ahora a mí, tratando de entender que había sucedido.

-¡Edward, Edward, maldita sea, contesta!-me grito Jazz por el teléfono-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?

-Nada. Me tengo que ir. –dije cortando el teléfono para ver que le había sucedido. Entre a su habitación sin golpear y la encontré mordiendo la almohada para tapar el sonido de su llanto, suspire y me acerque a ella. Me senté en la cama para mirarla. Acaricie sus cabellos y sentí su mano tratando de apartar la mía a golpes, pero le retuve la muñeca y la hice mirarme.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunte sereno porque si quería calmarla, mi estado de ánimo era esencial.

-¡Todos son unos malditos mentirosos, eso es lo que me pasa!-me grito con furia, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera veneno.

-Yo no te he mentido. – le mentí descaradamente.

-Claro que si, eres igual a tu amiguito. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. – dijo creciendo su odio.

-¿Puedo saber porque me acusas de mentiroso?

-Me dijiste que no estabas enamorado.

-Y no lo estoy. –mentí de nuevo, _"Tal vez si tenía razón en el tema de la amistad"_ pensó mi mente por un segundo.

-¿Y Alice?- me pregunto llena de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene ella?-pregunte sorprendido por sus procesos mentales.

-Es sexy. –dijo enmarcando sus palabras con furia contenida.

-Sí, es sexy. -admití- ¿y?

-¿Y qué?-me pregunto aún más enojada.

-Que sea sexy no significa que este enamorado de ella, creo que eso Bella tú lo sabes bien. –No me contesto así que agregue- ¿a cuántas mujeres sexis me has conocido?

-Ya te dije que no tengo suficiente dinero para contactarlas a todas. –me respondió con odio.

-¿Y alguna vez te dije que estaba enamorado de alguna de ellas?-pregunte con tono paternalista esperando su respuesta con una ceja arqueada.

-No. –dijo con un susurro casi inaudible.

-Disculpa, no te he escuchado.

-Dije que no, grandísimo soquete. –me respondió ahora si más fuerte y casi gritando la parte final.

-Señor grandísimo soquete para ti. –dije con tono fingido de indignación, a lo que hizo que ella sonriera por primera vez.

-Lo siento.

-¿Te afecto demasiado la llamada de Jasper?-pregunte con el corazón divido.

-Sí. –y estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para agregar algo más cuando sus dedos taparon mis labios- pero no quiero hablar de ello, ¿está bien?

-Ok, como tú lo desees. –dije algo agradecido de no tener que escucharla hablar de cómo aún seguía enamorada de él, y el sufrimiento que le causaba. Sino tendría que tratar de que ella le diera una segunda oportunidad, hundiéndome así en el infierno una vez más.

-Gracias. –y me abrazó ocultando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío y suspirando de forma audible. La rodee con mis brazos siendo una vez más su caballero de brillante armadura peleando contra sus demonios que eran invisibles como cuando eran niños pero ya no imaginarios.

El resto del día paso sin complicaciones hasta que Alice llamó a la casa y Bella le insistió de ir a cambiarse a su casa para evitar que viniera aquí, ya que las horas previas a salir a cualquier parte era momentos frenéticos donde las dos mujeres se paseaban en ropa interior por la casa, pasando de un modelo al otro hasta que al fin encontraban lo que usarían, pero creo que esta vez después de mi declaración acerca de la sensualidad de Alice hizo que Bella prefiriera mantenerla alejada de mi. _"O tal vez, grandísimo soquete, quiera estar sola con ella para hablar del tema de Jasper"_ me advirtió mi mente _"Ella sigue enamorada de él aunque no lo quiera admitir". _Haciendo que en consecuencia cualquier estivo le ilusión se hiciera añicos.

Mire las pilas de ropa para ver qué me pondría y ya que Alice, "el duende sensual", no dejo ninguna orden especifica de cómo tenía que vestir; elegí un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca con manga corta con zapatos de cuero negro y una campera del mismo material, tome los antojos negros, desarregle un poco mas mi pelo y me coloque un perfume que me había regalado mi madre antes de venir. Sonriendo de la imagen mental de mi madre haciéndole probar sobre la piel a los vendedores el perfume para después pasar su nariz por su cuello para ver cómo les quedaba, porque según ella es la única forma de saber si queda bien o no un perfume, eran tan divertidas las reacciones de los pobres vendedores cuando la famosa ex modelo rusa Tanya Radíshchev salía a comprar perfumes, que mi padre y yo la acompañábamos haciendo apuestas sobre lo que les sucedería a esos desdichados hombres; que iba desde desmayos, propuestas de casamiento, hasta las infaltables propuestas indecentes porque el problema central siempre era el mismo, que cuando mi madre encontraba un perfume que le gustaba sus ojos grises brillaban con ese fuego que la hizo ganarse millones y millones de dólares en su juventud, y que aun podría ganar si lo deseara; haciendo que esos hombres indefensos no supieran como actuar y lo peor lo hacia mi padre, que hacia su aparición teatral jugando el rol del marido celoso haciendo que me riera hasta que me faltara el aire.

Salí de la habitación listo, así que tome el teléfono y llame a Alice para ver donde me tendría que encontrar con ellas. Al tercer timbrazo ella respondió.

-Hola. –me contesto con su clásico gritito.

-Hola Alice, habla Edward.

-¿Para qué llamas?-dijo confundida.

- Para saber donde nos vamos a encontrar para salir.

Escuché un leve gemido de Alice dejándome estático.

-Bella más despacio que si no se me irrita… ves así, con cariño... suave y húmedo. –Dijo dejándome más confundido que antes- Bueno donde estábamos Edward. –dijo con voz tranquila.

Pero un segundo después sentí como un par de golpes y la risa de Alice.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-esta vez fue Bella la que hablaba.

-Disculpa pero estaba hablando con Alice, ¿qué le sucedió?

-Nada. –me respondió hecha un furia.

-¿Sigue irritada o esta suave y húmeda?-pregunte tratando de mostrarme serio.

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos tratando de procesar mis palabras.

-¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!- me dijo indignada.

-Así que la trataste con cariño. –dije con mi mejor voz hasta que no aguante más y largué la carcajada.

-¡Cállate! -me ordeno, pero escuche varios forcejeos y gritos hasta que escuche el grito de victoria de Alice y un grito de dolor de Bella.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Alice.

-Dentro de veinte minutos te pasara a buscar Emmett.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada Edward. –y ya estaba por cortar cuando _volvió a hablar_- Ah, Edward...

-¿Sí?

-Yo también creo que eres sexy. –y después sentí su lirica carcajada siendo inmediatamente seguida por un grito de dolor para que finalmente, la llamada se cortara.

Así que sin más que hacer por otra de media hora, porque conociendo a Emmett llegaría aproximadamente con un mínimo de diez minutos de retraso, me dirigí a la habitación de Bella para usar su ordenador y empezar mí búsqueda de departamentos. Mientras recorría las páginas de inmobiliarias y de avisos en el diario, marque más de treinta opciones posibles. Así que con ánimos renovados al sentir que tal vez no tuviera que prolongar demasiado mi tortura, pase a chequear mi cuenta de mail donde tenía un video de mi madre.

"_-Hola mi amor, aquí estoy ya extrañándote y pensando en ti. _

_-¡Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo? -grito mi padre desde la lejanía. _

_-Estoy usando el video chat. –le contesto algo frustrada, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. _

_-¿Para desnudarte de nuevo? – pregunto para mi sorpresa. _

_-No, pedazo de idiota, para enviarle un video a Edward. –le respondió con furia haciendo que sus largos cabellos rubios escaparan de su peinado por el disgusto. _

_-Déjalo tranquilo, hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que se fue y ya lo estas molestando. –le respondió refunfuñando. _

_-Es mi bebe. – dijo con sentimiento de culpa. _

_-Tu bebe ya se afeita, y usa aceite de bebe para cosas de adultos. –le respondió lleno de sarcasmo. _

_-¿Qué cosas?-le pregunto sorprendida. _

_-¿Te acuerdas lo de anoche? - dijo para después largarse a reír. _

_-Deja de decir esas cosas que estoy grabando. –y tapo la cámara por un segundo creyendo que tapando el lente de la cámara no iba a escuchar. _

_-Bah, como si yo no le hubiera explicado para que se usa el aceite de bebe. – le contesto haciendo que recordara las charlas informativas de mi padre acerca de la sexualidad, que se baso en una maratón de dieciseises horas de películas pornográficas, para después solo agregar, "viste lo que hicieron ahí, lo puedes repetir todo, pero recuerda usar condón". _

_-Seguro que sabe, pero aún piensa que su madre es una mujer distinguida. –le respondió a mi sorpresa, dándome demasiada información acerca de su vida sexual. _

_-Si no vas a usar el video chat para desnudarte corta ya, que todavía no tuvimos sexo en su habitación._

_-¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Ahora tendré que grabar otra vez desde el principio! –le grito con fastidio. _

_-¿Amor?-la interrumpió de nuevo con voz dulce. _

_-Sí, -y giro su cabeza hasta que su rostro puso cara de sorpresa-¡Hay por dios James, ponte algo de ropa!- y bajo su cara tapándose con las manos sus ojos. _

_-Pero te está llamando, míralo hasta saluda y todo. –le respondió como dulzura. _

_-No me importa, cúbrete con algo. _

_-Pero quiere un besito. – agrego mi padre. " _

Después de eso la imagen se corto dando finalizado el video. Así que aún tratando de manejar mis traumas de la infancia, le escribí a mama en respuesta.

"_hola mamá: _

_Soy tu hijo Edward, te quiero decir que estoy contento que estés buscando nuevas formas de llenar el vacío desde mi partida. Dile a papá que yo también lo extraño y que en el cajón de arriba de mi ropero, hay aceite de bebe por si lo necesitan. Por otro lado, estuve buscando departamentos y ya encontré varios que visitare por mi cuenta para después llevar a los tíos como se lo pidieron, además tendrán que anexar a mi cuenta bancaria un plus para el psicólogo y un auto, para salvar mi pobre cabeza de las palabras dichas en tu mensaje. _

_Los quiere Edward. _

_Pd: Mamá chequea mejor para la próxima el video que me envías y por favor, cambien las sabanas después de usar mi cama. "_

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica en mi rostro envié ese mail, sabiendo que por el sentimiento de culpa duplicarían mi mensualidad y agregarían el dinero suficiente para comprarme el Volvo que deseo. El timbre rompió mi amodorrada mente con la imagen de mi auto de ensueño, para mirar el reloj y darme cuenta que Emmett llevaba casi quince minutos de retraso, me levante rápidamente para encontrar a otro de mis mejores amigos en la puerta.

-¡Hermano!- grito y me atrapó en uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso. No quería creerlo pero este chico no dejaba de crecer. Había crecido al menos treinta centímetros más y había ganado seguro más de quince kilos más de puro musculo. –Por fin has vuelto, si tenía que aguantar al llorón de Jasper por más tiempo haría el trabajo que Bella no se animo a hacer.

Me reí mientras trataba de no hacer muecas de dolor por la fuerza descomunal de su abrazo para que no me tildara de llorón a mí también.

-Entonces lástima que no atrasé un poco más mi llegada. –mire por encima de su hombro esperando ser atacado por la novia de Emmett, pero ella no apareció dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Dónde está Heidi? –pregunte al ver que tampoco estaba sentada el su descomunal Jeep.

-Heidi y Rose tenían una despedida de soltera de una prima o algo así. –me contesto mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el auto. –así que esta noche vida de soltero.

-JA, JA, déjale ese cuento a otro que sé que Heidi te tiene tan agarrado de las pelotas, que te comportaras como un idiota. –y empecé a ver su cara de fastidio ante mi artero comentario. –No tienes miedo ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo a que?- sorprendido a mi pregunta.

-A que Heidi te cambie por un Stripper. Ya sabes que todos son muy musculosos y tal vez no pueda resistirse. –mi carcajada no se hizo esperar aunque fue cortada por un golpe dolorosamente certero de mi amigo en mi hombro. Sé que si hubiera aplicado un poco más de fuerza tal vez me lo hubiera dislocado, así que refunfuñando ante su primitiva victoria me subí a su auto. Las iluminadas calles pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa mientras un denso silencio se había hecho en el auto. Tal vez tenía que admitir que me fui de boca, así que decidí arreglar esta incómoda situación.

-Hermano. –Dije llamándole la atención- disculpa por irme de boca.

-Sin problemas. –dijo pero me di cuenta que había algo más en sus palabras.

-¿Está todo bien con Heidi?-pregunte tratando de saber si había metido el dedo en la llaga.

-Sí, está todo bien. –me respondió seguro.

-¿Entonces que te molesta?

-Estoy... más bien, estamos preocupados por Rose. –dijo con voz oscura destilando entre preocupación y enfado.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunte alarmado ya que las veces que recibí sus mensajes no encontré nada fuera de lo usual.

-¿Sabes que hace casi dos años que está viviendo sola en un departamento?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Heidi le propuso ir a vivir con ella mientras la dos están en la universidad, y ella se negó aún cuando tiene dos habitaciones.

-¿Entonces esta peleada con Heidi?-pregunte aún mas confundido.

-No, pero Heidi está preocupada porque cada vez que va a su departamento de visita, el tacho del baño rebosa de condones usados.

-¿Rebosa? ¿No te parece mucho?-pregunte divertido al tener esa imagen en mi cabeza.

-No, por lo menos hay diez condones usados.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunte incrédulo- se está cuidando, me parece genial.

-No lo entiendes Edward porque no tienes hermanas. Ella no está en pareja con nadie. –dijo hecho una furia apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

-Justo tu Emmett Mc Carthy me habla de sexo con compromiso, que antes de ponerte de novio con Heidi cualquier mujer atractiva mayor de quince años caía en tus garras. –respondí completamente sarcástico conociendo el historial de mi amigo, que aunque era solo dos años mayor estábamos casi empatados.

-Es peligroso para una mujer Edward, no es lo mismo que para nosotros. Ella se arriesga a llevar a cualquier hombre a su departamento, podrían lastimarla, violarla o robarla.-dijo hecho una furia.

-Rose sabe a los peligros que se expone, es una mujer inteligente. Además, que salga con uno o más hombres tampoco le garantiza seguridad. –Dije completamente seguro de mis palabras- Todos necesitamos tener sexo, incluso Rose.

Y sus ojos se afinaron y su postura se volvió aún más tensa, así que para cortar de nuevo la tensión cambie de tema.

-Entonces, para cuando el casamiento.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!... ¿¡Qué casamiento!-pregunto desconcertado.

-El tuyo con Heidi. –y la cara ofuscada paso a ser impagable, ya que el tema del casamiento era tan espinoso como si la hablaras de la gonorrea.

-Muy gracioso Edward. –Dijo lleno de sarcasmo- te preguntaría lo mismo, pero sé que Jazz todavía no acepto tu pedido. –y se largo a reír con tanta fuerza que se agarro el estomago. -¿me pregunto quién de los dos usara el vestido de novia?

-Creo que Jazz, tiene una cinturita muy estrecha. –y me largué a reír con él ante la imagen de Jazz usando un vestido de novia con sus labios pintados de rojo. Me prometí a mi mismo que tomaría una de sus fotos de la playa y le pondría el vestido para después reenviársela a todo nuestros amigos, como cuando lo hizo con una foto mía en la que remplazo mi Speedo por un bikini, aunque lo más gracioso fue que recibí muchos elogios por verme sexy y más de cincuentas marcas de favorito en facebook haciendo que la broma dejara de ser efectiva para infelicidad de Jazz.

Paramos en una disco donde la cola de espera para ingresar daba vuelta a la manzana, pero en lugar de hacer la fila nos dirigimos directamente a los de seguridad.

-Emmett Mc Carty y Edward Cullen- le dijo completamente seguro mientras el otro chequeaba los listados, milagrosamente el mono de más de dos metros se corrió tirando de la soga con él para dejándonos pasar.

-Esperen. –dijo uno de los de seguridad con una voz ronca de fumador compulsivo. Y nos tomó la muñeca para colocarnos un sello en las manos. –Esto. –dijo mostrando nuestra manos. –es para tragos gratis en la barra, úsenlo a conciencia. –y nos soltó la mano como si tuviéramos lepra o algo parecido.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- pregunte levantando la mano.

-El dueño es amigo de Alice-me contesto Emmett ahora casi gritando por lo fuerte que estaba la música.

-¿Amigo?- pregunte, y hice el gesto de que se la estaba mamando. A lo que Emmett me respondió con un golpe en la nuca.

-No todos necesitan favores orales para conseguir lo que quieren. – me respondió con sorna porque más de una vez me tuve que tirar a una relacionista pública para conseguir cosas semejantes, por suerte estaban bastante buenas y eran bastante putas, así que no me costaba mucho sacrificarme por el bien de la amistad, además era otra forma de sacar todo este deseo acumulado que se me producía cuando estaba cerca de Bella.

Nos dirigimos directo a la barra donde yo pedí un red bull con vodka sonriendo al acordarme la charla con Bella acerca del viagra y las bebidas energizante. Las luces centellaban mientras los cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música ardiente del reggaetón, las manos se perdían para después aparecer en los lugares más inesperados. Besos y tragos corrían incendiando el lugar, tres chicas se me acercaron para invitarme a bailar y aunque se veían bastante sexys, cualquier parámetro de sensualidad fue borrado cuando Bella hizo su aparición, y no es que fuera exagerado o nada parecido ya que más de un chico que estaba bailando se quedo pasmado al verla. Sus inmensos pechos estaba aprisionados en una remera encorsetada color purpura la cual hacia que su piel cremosa se viera aún más apetecible y su cintura alucinantemente estrecha, para dar paso a su cadera en una línea de armonía singular y la nívea piel de sus maravillosas piernas escapaba de su tajo que empezaba desde el inicio de la falda negra que solo se mantenía en su lugar por un pequeño broche color plateado, cada movimientos de sus pies poseían una gracia escandalosa, como si realmente no estuviera tocando el suelo y el movimiento de su cadera era completamente hipnótico. Su rostro, casi nulo de maquillaje, le daba un aspecto angelical aunque el resto de su cuerpo dijera lo contario, y aunque quise evitarlo al ver sus labios con un fino dejo de gloss tranparente me hizo sentir terriblemente sediento de su boca irresistible, así que para calmar mi sed desvié la vista de ella y apure el contenido de mi vaso hasta terminarlo. Mire al barman que había empezado a babear sobre la coctelera y le pedí un "sex on the beach" lo cual fue lo más estúpido que podría hacer ya que sabia a ella, fresas, durazno y alcohol como en nuestro fatídico beso.

-¿Qué estas tomando?-me pregunto una pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado mío en la barra-se ve... –mirándome de arriba a abajo- delicioso.

-Sex on the beach. –respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Es una propuesta?-me pregunto con voz seductora y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos marrones que no me parecían nada espectaculares comparándolos con los de Bella.

-No, es un estilo de vida. –respondí con diversión al ver como se desilusionaba por un segundo para después acercarse un poco más a mí y mostrarme lo profundo de su escote.

-Tal vez deberías mostrármelo entonces. –dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi dándome a entender que quería ver una parte de mi anatomía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Me lo mostraras también a mi Edward?- pregunto con voz seria Bella, y aunque me apetecía mostrarle todo mi cuerpo a mi sensual prima, retuve mis pensamientos impúdicos de ella en la playa solo iluminada por la luz de la luna mientras nuestros cuerpos en llamas eran apagados por el helado mar. _"Ese si sería un delicioso, __sex on the beach__"_ pensó por un segundo mi pervertida conciencia para después tratar de patearme mentalmente.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no es un estilo de vida para cualquiera. –dije mirándola directamente a los ojos viendo un brillo peligrosos en ellos.

-Solo para "cualquieras"- me respondió con sarcasmo usando mi última palabra como sinónimo de "putas" o "prostitutas".

-Puede ser. –le di la razón haciendo que tuviera una leve sensación de victoria que le arrebate enseguida cuando agregue. –pero es endemoniadamente divertido, ¿tú qué opinas?-le pregunte a la pelirroja que me iba a contestar de forma seguramente seductora _pero que se detuvo al instante llena de pánico, al dirigirle una mirada fugaz al rostro de Bella_. Haciendo que se encogiera en su silla como si Bella podría hacerla sufrir de dolor con su sola mirada, para después pararse en un instante y salir huyendo chocándose con la gente en su desesperada fuga, cosa que me divirtió bastante aunque no lo quería admitir. Así que para mostrarme completamente relajado ni importunado bebí un trago más de mi dulce bebida para después mirar a Bella que aun destilaba fuego en su mirada por el lugar que la chica había desaparecido. –Eso no fue cordial Bella. –le reprendí apoyándome sobre la barra.

-No me había enterado que tenias que ser cordial con las meretrices, solo sabía que no podías besarlas... –haciendo un leve silencio que me hizo tragar en seco recordándome cada vez más sus labios sobre los míos- y pagar lo prefijado por sus servicios. –termino triunfal para sentarse en el lugar anteriormente abandonado, cruzando sus níveas piernas que se escapaban con demasiada perfección para mi excitación o mi cordura del tajo de su falda. Para después arrebatarme mi vaso y terminar mi bebida de un tirón.

-Eso era mío- la rete señalando mi vaso.

-Como aquello-señalándome el lugar por donde había huido la chica para después agregar- pero para tu mala fortuna los dos desaparecieron. –para regalarme una sonrisa triunfal. –No sé por qué sigues buscando el mismo tipo de chicas una y otra vez. –me reprendió mientras pedía una pantera rosa al barman. –Sin carácter, sin cerebro, más fáciles que la tabla del dos. –empezó a enumerar con sus dedos.

-Y según tú la consejera del amor ¿Qué tipo de chica merecería?-pregunte divertido ante sus comentarios que sabía que nacían directamente de sus celos, ya que más de una vez me lo había dicho que ella sería como una hermana mayor que daría la aprobación final a mis parejas para cuidarme de las "arpías chupa penes" o "ACP" como solía llamar a ese tipo de chicas.

-Primero, tiene que ser hermosa; segundo, muy sexy, muy inteligente, segura de sí misma, de carácter fuerte pero muy dulce y romántica; y por último, que sea buena besadora. –describió para mi completa tortura a ella misma.

-Pero te olvidaste lo más importante. –dije mirándola directamente para ver su reacción al agregar mi último término.

-¿Cuál?-me pregunto sorprendida.

-Que sea virgen. –dije y todo el color de su rostro desapareció.

-¿Virgen?-pregunto y su postura segura se cayó a pedazos, como si mis palabras fueran un ataque directo a ella.

-Sí, virgen. Alguien que sepa que solo es mía y de nadie más, que yo fui el único hombre en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

-Pero todas las vírgenes hacen la promesa de pureza-dijo aún mas confundida con sus ojos algo brillosos, que seguro era por tanto humo que había en el lugar.

-Sí, me casaría con ella para saber que por toda la eternidad solo será mía.

-¿Pero si no es buena en la cama que harás?-me pregunto aún más desconcertada.

-Le enseñare a darme placer, -dije con un gesto displicente- aunque al final no es lo importante porque yo la amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. –dije con completa seguridad. Y ahora vi para mi sorpresa como se encogía en la banqueta como lo había hecho la pelirroja desviando mi mirada como si ella le causara dolor, bebió en solo trago toda su bebida para después levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Alice apareciendo de la nada.

-Voy al baño-dijo y hubo un pequeño cruce de miradas, para que al final la duende afirmara.

-Ok, yo te acompaño. –y las dos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto Emmett que segundos atrás estaba completamente ocupado con su celular.

-Ni idea. –respondí con sinceridad.

-Parecía que se iba a largar a llorar- me respondió para mi sorpresa aunque cuando termino de hablar, Jazz hizo su aparición.

-Esa era Bella ¿verdad?-nos pregunto mirando directamente a donde ella había desaparecido.

-Hola Jasper, yo también te extrañe amigo. –respondí completamente sarcástico para que no se me notaran las ganas homicidas que me aparecieron. Seguro tendría que estar completamente alerta para que este idiota no la lastimara, aunque al parecer con su sola vista Bella huyo al baño a llorar. _Jasper pendejo, que le rompiste el corazón. _Lo maldije internamente.

Al minuto las luces del lugar fueron apagadas dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad, mientras algunos gritos femeninos y masculinos llenaban el silencio, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el juego de ases de luces que interrumpió el lugar enfocando distintas partes del sitio hasta que solo quedo iluminado el escenario que estaba frente a mí con un caño de bomberos a lo que produjo un grito generalizado, dejándome muy sorprendido ya que no sabía de porque tanto escándalo hasta que la voz del DJ retumbo en todo el lugar.

-Volterra les da la bienvenida a la noche de sábado con nuestra clásica competencia del "baile del caño" en que nuestras participantes del publico ganaran además de la simpatía del público masculino una botella de Champan-lo que hizo que los gritos masculinos retumbaran en el lugar como animales en celo.

Y así nomas la más variada música de estriptis empezó a sonar mostrando chicas demasiado borrachas para saber lo que hacían, a lo que los hombres del lugar miraban con la libido por las nubes acompañándolos con delicados gritos de "mucha ropa", "mamacita, te hago cien chicos" "que flor de maseta para mi flor de... " "ven y masajéame mi caño" entre otros. Así que a la cuarta participante mi interés decayó de forma abrupta y más después de ver a verdaderas profesionales hacerlo mucho mejor, por consecuencia me di vuelta para mirar otra vez a la barra y pedir un trago de tequila. Cuando lo hube terminado las llamas de la bebida aún ardían en mi garganta, estaba decidido, hoy seria noche de casería y buscaría una presa fácil ahora que Bella no estaba aquí para espantarla. Pedí un melón con speed, para tener el sabor de la dulce fruta en mi boca, cosa que hacía que las chicas se resistieran aún menos y el poder del energizante para sentirme despierto y activo.

-No puede hacerme esto- dijo Jasper con voz cargada de furia. Mire para ver qué le sucedía hasta que vi sus ojos como finas líneas mirando al escenario. Sus puños estaban cerrados con sus nudillos casi blancos por la fuerza y un leve escalofrió me recorrió completo, tuve una leve sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder pero no sabía qué, un voz en mi cabeza me pedía que me diera vuelta para ver qué sucedía. Y allí en el escenario como la mismísima reencarnación del pecado original se encontraba Bella, pero claro en esta locura como en todas las que se metía no estaba sola, como siempre la secundaba Alice, el duende daba pequeños saltitos afirmando mientras se veía que Bella se negaba, pero se acerco a ella le dijo unas palabras al oído y la otra hizo un gesto de derrota. Las luces del escenario cambiaron de blancas a rojas dándole al humo que se encontraba en la superficie un color rojizo. El animador se retiro del escenario y la música empezó a sonar, "Personal Jesús" en la versión de Marilyn Manson, la postura de las dos mujeres cambiaron en un simple pestañeo, ya no había duda en la cara de Bella ni esa alegría chispeante en la de Alice, fue muy extraño ya que las dos se miraban con un deseo contenido que me hacia excitarme, me revolví en mi asiento algo inquieto, debía asumir que como buen hombre el lesbianismo era mi debilidad, nada me calentaba más que dos chicas tocándose y besándose, bueno, salvo Bella, y combinar mis dos fantasías predilectas me hacía sentir más febril si eso era posible.

La gutural voz del cantante daba el marco al pecaminoso cuadro que estaba allí, sus caderas empezaron un movimiento lento de péndulo donde Bella caminaba con paso sensual alrededor de Alice, examinaba su cuerpo como si fuera un objeto, a la vez que ellas se miraba entre sí como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor convirtiendo la escena en más intima. Con una suave caricia Bella elevó la cara de Alice mientras sus bocas se iban aproximando con lentitud tortuosa, Alice abrió su boca como si espera ese beso de esos labios apetitosos, pero la otra se alejo negando con su cabeza y una sensual sonrisa, Alice cayó derrotada al suelo cuando la mano de Bella se separó de su rostro quedando así tirada a sus pies, pero no aceptó su derrota ya que empezó un lento asenso por la pierna de Bella que escapaba de su falda, todos mirábamos con morbosa excitación como la lengua del pequeño duende sensual recorría la tersa y blanca carne de Bella, pero cuando llego a su muslo se detuvo al ver la seña que le hacía Bella a que se acercara a ella, sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento, la lengua de Bella escapó en una lamida imaginaria a menos de un centímetro de los labios de Alice, a lo que todas la personas del público contuvimos el aliento. Alice alzó su mano para tocarla en un movimiento rápido la cual Bella detuvo para así hacerla girar sobre sí misma direccionándola hacia el caño que se hallaba en medio del escenario, la cual tomó el impulso dado y giró sobre este mostrando el virginal culotte de encaje blanco que estaba escondido en la falda negra tipo colegiala, para volver así con ese giro hacia Bella como si el rechazo de esta la instara a continuar con esta perversa tortura. Bella tomó de la mano a Alice para así quedar las dos enfrente al publico dejando a Bella detrás de su compañera, la ultima recargo su hombro mientras la otra desprendía los botones de la ajustada camisa rosa con un lentitud abrumadora hasta que con el señal de la música abrió toda la camisa de un tirón, haciendo que todos diéramos un gritito ahogado, Bella pasó a mirarme directamente mientras su lengua delineaba el cuello de su esclava, la agitación fingida o no de Alice hacia que sus senos apresados en el pequeño corpiño de encaje blanco parecieran escapar de un momento a otro, a la vez que las manos de Bella deslizaban por sus hombros quitándole la prenda, Bella se separó de la duende para acercarse al caño y dar un giro parecido al de Alice, pero lo único que se vio fueron esas piernas níveas de belleza abrumadora.

Alice caminó hacia ella para hacerla quedar contra el caño apresada mientras que con suavidad acaricio los pechos de Bella hasta llegar a su cadera, a lo que esta trato de resistirse alejándose con giros, lo que nadie pudo prever fue que la perversa esclava había soltado la falda liberando el pequeño prendedor que la mantenía en su lugar, solo un segundo tomó para que la carnosa cola de Bella quedara expuesta y coronada en un culotte negro, giro sobre sí misma como si estuviera enojada, caminado hacia Alice con paso gatuno a lo que la otra con fingido susto se trepo al caño. Bella la siguió pero antes acarició el metálico tubo con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un rígido falo, lo que en consecuencia hizo que mi erección que ya por si era vergonzosa doliera de manera imperturbable, por suerte para mi, mi chaqueta de cuero tapaba mi escandalosa reacción, aunque no era el único que empezaba a sentir que sus pantalones le quedaban chicos. Las dos estaban trepadas hasta que con otro golpe marcado de la música las dos abrieron sus piernas dejando entrever el caño apretado a su centros, Bella cerró sus pierna aferrándose al duro metal y fue bajando hasta quedar de pie, Alice cerró sus piernas pero giró su cuerpo quedando boca abajo deslizándose lentamente hasta que su labios quedaron a solo milímetros, cuando ya era inevitable el beso la canción terminó cortando también las luces dejando así a todos con el aliento en la boca. Un grito de euforia generalizado se escucho en todo el lugar más chiflidos y aplausos, las luces volvieron a encenderse y las dos estaban una abrazada a la otra mientras buscaban con la mirada las dos prendas tiradas en el escenario, se separaron para volver a cubrirse y aunque fueron las únicas que no mostraron más de lo debido fueron las ganadora del concurso por ovación general.

Para mi suerte cuando mi excitación había bajado gracias al efecto narcotizante del alcohol las chicas se acercaron. Alice agitaba la botella del caro champan con una mano mientras que con la otra atraía a Bella, gracias a la providencia para ese momento Jasper había desaparecido del lugar echando espuma por la boca y yo estaría igual si no fuera por la calentura que tenía que era cien veces más grandes que cualquier tipo de celos que podría tener, ya que en la actuación Bella solo quedo vestida con el apretado corsé violeta y el culotte negro, mostrando mucha menos carne que si hubiera estado en bikini, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, fue un gran premio consuelo ver tan sensual espectáculo. La música de la disco volvió a sonar con su apabullante potencia. Un hombre de alrededor de veintisiete años se acerco a Alice tomándola de la cintura, esta con sus rápido reflejos estaba a punto de partirle la botella ganada en la cabeza cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Felix!- dijo en un chillido.

-Gracias por el espectáculo, en la próxima competencia el lugar va a estar por estallar gracias a ti y tu amiga- dijo con su acento italiano y su blanca sonrisa que remarcaba aun más el color oliva de su piel.

-No fue nada, además nos diste pases gratis a todos, aunque mañana nos tendrás que soportar de nuevo con otros invitados más- agrego de forma tan rápida la pequeña manipuladora a lo que el otro sorprendido solo pudo asentir.

-No hay problema, habla con Demetri para que les de pases vip y acceso a uno de los privados- y se acerco para besarla en la boca a lo que ella con su clásica rapidez giro su rostro para que solo la besara en la comisura del labio.

-¿Y...? ¿Qué tal bailo mi esclava?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a Bella.

-¿Esclava?-pregunte yo confuso.

-¿Es que Bella no te conto que tendrá que hacer todo lo que le pida por lo que resto del año?-me pregunto mirándonos primero a mí y después a Bella que negó con la cabeza. –¡Ahhh! Ya veo. Mala esclava, mala. –a lo que la nalgueo para después largarse a reír de la cara asesina serial de Bella, a lo que yo y Emmett tampoco nos pudimos resistir tampoco.

-No te rías- me dijo haciendo un sensual puchero. – si no fuera por esta maldita apuesta no tendría que haber ido a esas malditas clases de striptease ni haberme hecho la depilación brasileña. –_"¡Demasiada información!"_ grito mi mente tratando de obviar imágenes altamente eróticas.

-No te quejes esclava-la regaño Alice para después agregar- que si no, no te hubieras podido comprar esas tangas que estaban en descuento.

-Alice, estaban en descuento porque no tenían casi tela, un triangulito de tela más dos soguitas no es ropa interior- le discutió a lo que Emmett y yo luchábamos para no imaginar esa escandalosas prendas, aunque tengo que admitir una derrota alarmante. _"¡Mierda! ¡Deja de verla como un pedazo de carne idiota, que es tu prima!"_ me reto mi mente a lo único que pude afirmar.

-Ves hasta Edward me da la razón- le peleo a la otra señalándome ante mi movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa-dijo subiendo sus hombros- recuérdalo esclava, Alice siempre tiene la razón, o no me obligues a ordenarte a colocarte un piercing en algún lugar donde no te de el sol. –A lo que Bella le respondió blanqueándole los ojos.

Una rubia espectacular se acerco a Emmett, le hablo dos palabras al oído a lo que el tragara en seco y ella tomándolo de la mano lo dirigió a la pista de baile, donde casi empezó a tener sexo con ropa con él. "Amor de colegio" de Don Omar empezó a sonar a lo que Alice dio un chillido ensordecedor.

-Vamos Edward tenemos que bailar- y antes de que pudiera negarme de alguna manera me tomó del brazo y me arrastro a la pista. Me coloco las manos en sus nalgas mientras que se refregaba contra mí y sus dedos se enterraban en mi cabello.

Está bien, no era la primera vez que bailábamos así, pero no podía evitar que las imágenes vistas con anterioridad me acosaran. Toda la infantil inocencia de Alice empezó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que mi erección se hacía más notoria, sus ojos negros se oscurecieron más y se relamió los labios de forma lenta, haciendo silenciosas promesas con ese gesto, y cuando estaba a punto de acortar la distancia para besarla, unas pequeñas manos me tomaron de la cintura apretando su cuerpo a mi haciendo que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera completo. Bella se había unido a nuestra sensual danza apretando sus pechos contra mis espalda, parecía una leve competencia por ver quién me hacia sufría mas. Alice se dio vuelta y empezó a refregar sus nalgas contra mi erección, a la cual yo la apretaba más y más, pero se enderezó y me dio vuelta dejándome frente a frente con Bella la cual me sonrió con una sonrisa sensual demasiado parecida a la de nuestra escandalosa noche para refregar sus pechos contra mi cuerpo, a lo que Alice ni lenta ni perezosa movía sus manos tocando todos mis abdominales para tomar mi erección a lo que no pude evitar gruñir. Alice me hizo girar una vez más y para no cometer ninguna locura, pose mi mano en su nuca y choque sus labios contra los míos. Su lengua invadió mi boca y demonios que sabia deliciosa, labios eran muy suaves y me daban ganas de no soltarlos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando el beso termino dejándonos levemente agitados me guiño un ojo para darme otra vez vuelta dejándome enfrente a mi pecado personal, la cual toco la piel de mi abdominales haciéndome cerrar mis ojos por un instante por el placentero toque, las distancia de nuestros labios se iba acortando con cada respiración, sabía que tenía que detenerla o detenerme pero no quería, solo falta nada para ese beso que hace demasiado tiempo venia esperando, cuando una mano apareció de la nada tirando de Bella para que chocara contra un cuerpo y unos labios que no eran los míos robaron el beso que me correspondía. Los labios de Jasper obligaban a los de Bella a buscar algún tipo de reacción, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un empujón y una sonora cachetada que nos dejo a todos pasmados.

-¡No, Jasper, no!-Grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo del lugar. Alice dio un gran suspiro y corrió detrás de ella, y Jasper trato de seguirlas. Yo me quede allí, congelado, preguntándome dónde había quedado mi beso y qué había sucedido. _"¡Mierda, Edward, busca a Bella y protégela de Jasper, sirve para algo cabrón calenturiento!"_ me grito mi mente a lo que yo solo pude hacer fue tratar de buscarlas entre la multitud. Cuando estaba llegando a ellas, vi a Jasper tratando de tomarla de la mano obligándome a agarrarlo del pecho y tirándolo hacia tras haciéndonos caer al sucio piso. Vi a Alice haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con su rostro mientras arrastraba a Bella hacia la salida.

-¡Bella espera!- gritaba Jasper tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-¡Déjala tranquila Jazz, lo arruinaste!- le grite desaforado apretándolo más, a lo que Emmett hizo su acto de presencia levantándolo para presarlo contra sus inmensos brazos.

-La jodiste Jasper, asúmelo y déjala tranquila- le decía mientras Jasper trataba de resistirse.

-Pero yo la amo. – decía Jazz a lo que empezó a llorar. –yo la amo. –Y solo pude acércame a él y abrazarlo como lo hizo conmigo el fatídico día del beso con Bella en callejón. Porque yo entendía su dolor, aunque yo nunca la hubiera dañado como lo hizo el. Yo sabía lo que es quedarse con el corazón destrozado después de haberlo entregado con todo tu ser.

**Oh,**** por dios, está viva! (Gritan las lectoras conmocionadas) **

**Si esta escritora a sobrevivido hasta ahora a los exámenes**** finales y les ha traído después de casi la muerte cerebral (por sobre exigir tanto a las neuronas) este nuevo capítulo de tabú. Este capítulo ha sido todo un desafío para mí, porque pasa del más alto delirio, con Jasper usando de peluche a la tanga de Bella y los pervertidos padres de Edward para pasar a escenas completamente HOT, con el striptease de Alice y Bella y el delicioso beso Alice Edward, para pasar al drama con el llanto de Bella y el llamado de Jazz declarando a gritos en plena disco el amor por nuestra querida perrita morena. Si, lo ha sido, pero he disfrutado cada momento escribiéndolo como espero que ustedes también leyéndolo, me divierte aún mas encontrar que mi preciosa Beta, la deliciosa e inteligente Patty esté completamente perdida como continuara esta historia y espero que ustedes también, ya que odio las historias predecibles. **

**Por eso antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que capítulo a capítulo se suman a esta historia con sus favs,**** alerts y reviews. Porque hacen que todo esto sea aun más divertido, y por eso le pido que me dejen sus comentarios para saber quien está allí detrás de la pantalla unidas a las locuras de mis historias. **

**Ahhh, y antes de irme les dejo como siempre un adelanto del próximo capítulo: Fatídicas fantasías, donde el sexo, el deseo, amor, el dolor y la tragedia estarán entremezcladas para ver que no todo es lo que parece y que aunque uno siempre trata de evitarlo el amor siempre se hace oír. Así que aquí va, de Evanescence, Bring me to life. **

_**"Bring Me To Life"**____Tráeme a la vida__****_

how can you see into my eyes like open doors /_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?__**  
leading you down into my core/**__ Guiándote hacia mi alma__**  
where I've become so numb without a soul/ **__Donde he estado tan adormecida sin alma_

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold /**__ Mi espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frío__**  
until you find it there and lead it back home/**__ Hasta que lo encuentres y lo guíes de vuelta a casa__****_

(Wake me up)/_ (Despiértame)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
call my name and save me from the dark/**__ Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad__**  
(Wake me up)/**__ (Despiértame)__**  
bid my blood to run/**__ Ruega que mi sangre fluya__**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
before I come undone/**__ Antes de que me deshaga__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
save me from the nothing I've become/**__ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido__****_

now that I know what I'm without/_ Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti__**  
you can't just leave me/**__ No puedes simplemente abandonarme__**  
breathe into me and make me real/**__ Dame tu aliento y hazme real__**  
bring me to life/**__ Tráeme a la vida__**  
**__  
__**(Wake me up)/**__ (Despiértame)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
call my name and save me from the dark/**__ Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad__**  
(Wake me up)/**__ (Despiértame)__**  
bid my blood to run/**__ Ruega que mi sangre fluya __**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
before I come undone/**__ Antes de que me deshaga__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
save me from the nothing I've become/**__ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido__**  
**__  
__**Bring me to life/**__ Tráeme a la vida__**  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)/ **__He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada en el interior__**  
Bring me to life/**__ Tráeme a la vida__****_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling /_ Congelada en mi interior sin tus caricias, sin tu amor, cariño_

_**only you are the life among the dead**__**/**__ Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte.__****_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see/_ Todo este tiempo, no puede creer que no pudieses ver__**  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me/**__ Oculta en la oscuridad pero ahí estabas, enfrente de mí__**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems/**__ Parece como si hubiese estado durmiendo durante mil años__**  
got to open my eyes to everything/**__ He de abrir mis ojos a todo__**  
without a thought without a voice without a soul/**__ Sin pensamiento, sin voz, sin alma__**  
don't let me die here/**__ No me dejes morir aquí__  
__**there must be something more/**__ Debería haber algo más__**  
bring me to life/**__ Tráeme a la vida__  
__**  
**__  
__**(Wake me up)/**__ (Despiértame)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
Wake me up inside/**__ Despierta mi interior__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
call my name and save me from the dark/**__ Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad__**  
(Wake me up)/**__ (Despiértame)__**  
bid my blood to run/**__ Ruega que mi sangre fluya__**  
(I can't wake up)/**__ (No puedo despertar)__**  
before I come undone/**__ Antes de que me deshaga__**  
(Save me)/**__ (Sálvame)__**  
save me from the nothing I've become/**__ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido__****_

(Bring me to life)/_ (Tráeme a la vida)__**  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside /**__ He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada en el interior__**  
(Bring me to life)/**__ (Tráeme a la vida)._

__**Ahora si me despido, esperando haberlas dejado más confundidas que antes. **

**Las quiero con todo mi corazón. **

**Priscila. **__


End file.
